Love Story
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Love Story is a group of one/two- shots featuring Jesse St. Jame and Rachel Berry. It's contents are inspired by the show, songs, or random, daily things. I do not have a beta, sorry for any mistakes.
1. Rolling in the Deep

**Summary**: Rachel is in the auditorium, finishing a song so it fit in her vocal range, and decides to try it out to make sure it's perfect, when another voice cuts in.

**A/N: **This Idea came to me right when I was falling asleep. I quickly wrote as much as I could down, and then crashed! But I got it done! It will switch back and forth between Rachel and Jesse quite frequently, just a warning. This was written before the episode aired. If you need help the paragraphs are: Rachel, Jesse, Rachel, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Jesse, Jesse, and Rachel. _Rachel is Italics_, **Jesse is bold**, _**both are combined.**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, St. Berry would be the 'IT' couple and Pezberry would be friends, Finn and Quinn would be to—cutting it short, I own nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1: <strong>rolling in the deep_

I sat at the piano, whispering the word to myself and then playing a key on the piano. I was on the stage because of the acoustics. The way the sound was, it was amazing. I sat there finally done marking all of the notes in a song I was planning to sing in glee. I decided to try it out fully on my own, no instruments. I stood at the middle of the stage and faced my 'invisible audience'. As I breathed in, and _his _face appeared in my head and I drove all of the emotion and threw myself into the song.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the—<em>

I watched her as she took a breath before singing out the line, I was curious as to what sing she was going to sing but once she belted out the first line I wondered why she chose it. Then I couldn't stop myself from joining, I actually cut her line short, because somehow I knew she had me in mind just like I did her.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear.  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.<br>See how I leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<br>There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<br>The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

As I sang the end of the first verse, taking a breath for the next, when a male voice cut in, I knew who the voice did belong to. But was it so foolish of me to hope it was a guy from glee. I was surprised to hear him, though I couldn't see him, I looked around before I saw him come away from the shadows.  
>He walked down the aisle and stop in the middle of it. His eyes left myne and I just watched him. Why was he here? Why wasn't his sorry ass back in LA? As he entered with the next line he slowly lifted his head to look in my eyes. When it was time for the next verse, I joined him, a strange, strong, passion burning in me.<p>

When I joined in her head snapped up and her eyes were wide, and I was hoping that dating Finnbecile hadn't made her stupid when I realized I was still in the shadows. I stepped out of them and walked down the aisle, she finally caught me as I was in the middle, halfway foreword and halfway back. Retreat or sing? Choices. When I looked back up at her I saw a fire in her eyes, a passion in her soul, and then she joined in, her voice fitting perfectly.

_**We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<strong>_

She looked beautiful; her hair was falling around her framing her face, her bangs slowly swayed to the side. Her voice had matured and she had perfect pitch. Her eyes flashed with so many emotions as I advanced to the stage, she followed me carefully with her eyes. She took the next lead.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn.<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair.  
>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<em>

I watched her as she watched me. I felt like I was being tracked, but it was her, so I didn't mind. The next verse was myne. I would have figured she would have kicked me out by now, but I took the good graces she was giving me as pride. She was letting me sing with her, it was all I could ask for.

**The scars of your love  
>Remind me of us<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
>The scars of your love,<br>they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

The song took so much of my emotions, and you could see it in her too. She didn't care that her guard was down because myne was too. When we sang, our guards didn't stand a chance, especially when we sang together. It was our voices, raw with pain-staking emotions.

_**We could have had it all.  
>Rolling in the deep.<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>and you played it . . .<strong>_

**with a beating.**

I checked out on the last line, letting him have it. I watched him carefully, though. Why was I still here? I should have told him to leave when he sang, should have said: this is my song! Get out! But I didn't, I kept singing. Kept watching. I let him take the line, and we switched them back and forth.

**Throw your soul through every open door**

_Count your blessings to find what you look for, _

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, **

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

He approached the stairs belting the lyrics out to match myne. I don't know why I stood there. Did I still have feelings for him? The song that popped into my head when I thought that was Jar of Hearts. I wanted to laugh bitterly, but half of my mind was not even listing to me, it was telling me to stay and hear him out.

_**Yeah, we could have had it all,  
>We could have had it all,<br>It all, It all, It all.  
><strong>_**Hey!**

She wasn't running, but that could be a bad sign. She could be waiting to attack me. She might be small but she can be viscous. I wanted her to hear me out, at least that I wanted. A chance at possible redemption. I stepped up the stairs slowly. Her eyes looked me over once and I could swear I saw longing in them, I wanted her back just as bad. Was she still with Finderella? Was she still in love with him? Did she . . . miss me as much as I missed her?

_**We could have had it all.**_  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<br>you had my heart inside of your hand  
>and you played it to the beat.<br>You could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<strong>_

We stared at each other, our eyes never leaving either of the others. I walked up on the stage, and began the last of the length across the stage to meet her. She alternated her body so she could keep her eyes trained. I never let them go; I missed her warm chocolate eyes that made you melt when she was happy because of the sparkle the existed deep within.

_**You had my heart in your hand.  
>And you played it.<br>And you played it.  
>And you played it.<br>You played it to the beat.**_

He walked up to me, right in front of me. We sang out the last line and I just looked at him, trying to work my mouth, again. I watched him take a deep breath as I saw a bunch of emotions pass through his crystal blue-grey eyes. I was the first to speak, or gain control of my body, at least.  
>"Jesse, what are you doing here?"<p>

**A/N: There :) what do you think? How do you think he will approach her? **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	2. Hypnosis

**A/N: **So this has been sitting since before the NY/NY episodes, hell, before Funeral. So I decided to post it.

**Summary**: It's after Nationals, and Rachel's is stuck between two guys, and what better way to find out then through hypnosis? : )

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee, Finn would be in Russia and Rachel and Jesse would be together!

* * *

><p><em><strong>#2: <strong>__hypnosis_

"Rachel, close your eyes." I did as I was told, closing them. "Now, relax." Kurt said as we sat in his bedroom.

"Kurt is this really going to work?" Cedes said from somewhere to my right.

"Hush you, it will. She is confused, and I'm gonna see if this will work. It helped me figure out if I was gay or not." I heard him say, the I felt the bed rustle, and Kurt took my hands.

"Why does you room smell like Axe?" Mercedes asked and I giggled.

"Mercedes!" Kurt said in agrevation. "I need to help Rach, okay?" He said and I didn't hear an answer so she probably nodded.

"Okay, Rachel, I want you to imagine Finn. You guys are holding hands, and he leans down to kiss you. What happens?" Kurt asked, wanting me to complete the sentence. We had just gotten back from NYC and Finn and I had a date and . . .

"I kiss him." I said like it was obvious. I heard a sigh, it was Cedes.

"What do you feel?" I hear Kurt say, I had to think.

"I feel. . . Comfort? I like that he chose me again." I said with a confident smile. I heard Mercedes give another sigh. I turned my head in her direction,

"Ignore! Ignore her! Focus on yourself, like you always do." Kurt said hurriedly. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Now dig deep, Rachel. What do you feel coursing through you?" he said, rearranging the question. I replayed the kiss in my head over and over, trying to remember the exact feelings.

"I feel. . . pride, happiness, sun, and I feel love." I said, hearing Mercedes sigh, I felt Kurt drop my hands and the bed rustle. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Mercedes was on my right, in Kurts chair. Kurt was standing in front her, having a whispered conversation. I closed my eyes and tried to listen in. Thank god Mercedes raised her voice.

"The reason I support Jesse over Finn, is because Jesse can make it out, Finn can't. Jesse is also opening that dance studio in Akron which is 20 minutes from here! You are just asking the wrong questions." she said her voice holding tiredness and annoyance.

"Then what are the right questions?" Kurt said, annoyance was evident in his voice. I heard footsteps approach the bed.

"Okay, Diva. I want you to call out the first thing that pops into your head when I say a word. Are you ready?" Mercedes explained then asked, I nodded, making my head blank. I kinda went into a trance, not really paying attention to what I was saying. Then the game begun.  
>"Girlfriend- Kurt"<p>

"Color- Yellow"

"Pet- Ferrets"

"Car- Range Rover"

"Money- Juilliard"

"Boyfriend- love"

"Finn- Boyfriend"

"Hate- Dramatic"

"Singing- Talent"

"Fire- Warm"

"Talent- Me."

"Jesse- Passion"

"First time- passionate."

"Future- Broadway."

"Jesse's future- Broadway."

"Eggs- VA"

"Talent, besides you- Jesse." The questions stopped and I felt like I was floating, until I felt a stab a pain fly across my face. My eyes snapped open and my hand flew to cup my cheek. I looked up at Kurt.

"What did I say?" I said, my voice pitchy, with the highness of accusation.

"You wouldn't open your eyes." Kurt said, shrugging and flopping on the bed next to me. We looked up at Mercedes, she waved to Kurt, and a note book fell to my lap. "Those are you answers." he said, laying down and propping himself up on his elbow. I read down the questions, and smiled.

"See, Finn- boyfriend." I said, looking up.

"Yes, but look here." she said putting her finger on the page.

"Jesse- Passion; First time- Passionate; Future- Broadway; Jesse's future- Broadway." she said, I didn't look down that far. I smiled, then it flash away, I looked back up.

"Can we try this again?" I asked. Kurt sat straight up. "I want new questions, love ones, okay?" I asked. Cedes nodded, and Kurt grabbed the notebook and the pencil, then made his way to his chair. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I imagined a white fog settling in around me. Then we began again.

"Love- passion"

"Loving- sex"

"Beautiful- colors"

"who do you love- guys"

"favorite guy name- Stefan

"how many guys do you love- 2"

"What are the names- Jesse and Finn"

"Who can you see yourself with-"

"Hey! Mom says- what's going on?" a male voice interrupted. I felt myself hit the floor and my eyes popped open. I saw Mercedes arm and she helped me up.

"It's a. . ." Kurt struggled to find an explanation.

"It's an acting exercise; it rests your voice." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He just nodded and closed the door.

"So what are the results?" I said, sitting on the bed.

"We didn't finish, Jolly Giant interrupted us." Mercedes said, falling into the chair the Kurt had been occupying.

"Well, did we get anything?" I asked. Kurt dropped the notebook back into my lap. I picked it up and read it. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"If it was ever the time to break out in song it would be now." they laughed and then we went and ate dinner.


	3. Coffee Shop

**A/N: **So, instead of working on any of my other stories this popped up in my head of wonders, so read and enjoi!

**Summery: **When Rachel won't take the stepps to make her happy, Blain and Kurt decide to step in.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, Jesse would be with Rachel, and have every lead, and Finn would be with someone else.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#3: <em>**_coffee shop_

"Kurt, I don't think you understand. I'm the ultimate failure of a girl. My recent ex tries to avoid me, I turned a gay guy back gay, and my other ex couldn't get out of Lima fast enough." I said as I put my head in my hands and sighed. I felt Kurt's hand on my arm.

"Rachel, we are in a coffee shop, and it is only 11:00 don't go dramatic on me yet. Especially when Blaine hasn't seen a glimpse of 'Rachel Berry Dramatics' yet." he said, and even though his words didn't seem nice they were very comforting. I nodded and sighed, straightening up in my chair. I gave Kurt a small smile.

"Maybe I should do what Mercedes is doing, be a Diva for awhile." I said as I thought about it, and Kurt mumbled something. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He said looking behind me.

"What'd you say?" I said starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't tell me. He mumbled a little louder and I could make out the word 'Talk'

"Kurt speak up!" I demanded. He sighed and looked at me.

"Maybe you should try to talk to St. James again" he said looking me dead in the eye.

"That's crazy plus he probably far away hooking up with a slut." I said bitterly, Kurt raised his eyebrows at me, "Hey just because he isn't mine doesn't mean I can't be jealous. Plus, he betrayed me. He broke my heart!"

He looked behind me and said quietly "He not as far away as you think."

"How do you know?" I looked at him skeptically.

"Turn around." he told me, I started raising my eyebrows. "if you turn around you'll see what I mean, Rachel." he said calling my name a bit to loud. I turned around and saw dark curly haired guy, with a book and a cup of coffee, and I took a deep breath and turned around back in my seat.

"You'll thank us." Kurt said, keeping his head down. I looked up at him, about ask a question when I heard my name loudly called out and the whole place went silent.

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine called across the Cafe. I didn't shrink down in my seat, I just smiled and waved. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse sitting up and watching me. I now had no objections that it wasn't him, I'd know him any where. I looked at Kurt who was gauging my reaction. I shot him a glare before getting up, pecking him on the cheek, and picking up my purse.

I stopped at Blaine, who kissed me bye on the cheek, and as I reached the door I turned and waved to Kurt before walking out of there.  
>When I finally got out of there I breathed in fresh air, then walked over to my Range Rover. I looked down the line if cars and saw another almost identical to myne, but I knew this was myne because it had a gold star on the license plate. I started to walk over to my side of the car when a voice called my name.<p>

"Rachel, wait!" I tried to pretend like I didn't hear it, but he repeated it and I finally stopped.

"Hello, St. James." I said, trying to be cordial.

"Cut the polite act, Rach." he said. I glared at him.

"Fine. Get out of my way and stay away." I seethed.

"You know the reason I came back." he said ignoring my demand. I decided that faster I listened to him, the quicker he would go.

"I do, now?" I said coyly, trying to force boredom in my voice even though I was curious, but it is natural to be curious.

"For you. I came here for you." He said, grabbing my hand and I was shocked speechless. I just stared at him. Finally letting all of my act go, I just wanted to be me.

"What?" I managed to blurt out.

"You need to forgive me for everything, please. I have always loved you." he said in a rush and just like that my guard was back up.

"Forgive you? You tricked, lied, used me, and on top of that you broke my heart. Oh lets not forget the egging!" I said, pulling my hand away from him, and walking around to my door.

"Why do you have a Range Rover?" he called out.

"Because I like them." I replied sensibly.

"No, with you there are always other reasons." he said as I turned and walked back over to stand in front of him, ready to tell him off but something else came out entirely.

"I missed you." I was stunned by my own words, I was not supposed to se that. He reached out and stroke my cheek, brushing my bangs from my face, then pulled me in for a hug. I gripped him tightly, curling my fingers around his shoulders. Inhailing the sent of him.

"Will you forgive me?" I heard in my ear as he asked, his voice low.

"I already have." I said looking up at him. He smiled down at me, carefully tilting my chin up, and my lips met his. I heard a 'whoop' in the coffee shop and chuckled. Behind my eyelids, I saw all colors of any fireworks.


	4. Merry Christmas, Darling

**A/N: **So, when this was written, I was a Finchel Fan, but when I re-wrote the ending, I was in-between Finchel and St. Berry, and Now I'm re-posting it, I'm a loyal St. Berryian.

**Summery: **After the S2 Christmas ep. Finn breaks up with Rachel, Rachel is so sad, who comes to her rescue?

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned Glee, Finn's fate would be horrific.

**_#4: _**_merry christmas, darling_

* * *

><p><em>Greeting cards have all been sent<br>The Christmas rush is through  
>But I still have one wish to make<br>A special one for you_

"Finn—Finn, stop walking aw—Finn, please for just momen—FINN!" I finally called out to him and he paused in his race to get to practice. He slowly turned around and looked at me, eyes that were swollen with disgust and hurt, and it hurt me to look into them, and so I bowed my head to the floor.

"What, Rachel?" He asked. His voice was full of boredom, with a want for this exchange of words to be over. I can't look up so I just hold my hand out with my hand in a fist and knowing what was inside, giving it back, was killing me, and he reached out his hand, slowly. I started crying, hand covering my mouth so the sob wouldn't release, my body shaking as I couldn't stand this, I threw my _Finn_ Necklace at his feet and ran from him , out of the school, and to my car, where I cried. My only wish: _Finn was still myne._

_Merry Christmas darling  
>We're apart that's true<br>But I can dream and in my dreams  
>I'm Christmas-ing with you<em>

I got dressed for bed in night pants that had snowflakes and a matching plain blue tank top. As I laid down, I looked at my nightstand with a picture of Finn and I at the park, by a tree. I fell asleep soon after staring at the picture.

Rachel's Dream:

_I put on the ornaments one after the other, trying not to think of Finn, and his smile, cologne, voice, arms around me. NO! No more, then the doorbell rang out through the house, my dad's were gone. I ran over to the door, and opened it. Finn was standing on the other side, he walked straight in. I closed the door and looked over at him._

"_I'm sorry, I know I could have handled this better, and not running from it, but the truth is I miss you, and life was funner with you, even though you can be a controlist." He said to me in one breath._

"_Finn the only one who did the unthinkable, worst deed is me, you have nothing to be sorry for." And right as I was about to be in his arms my alarm swept my merriment away from me._

_Holidays are joyful  
>There's always something new<br>But every day's a holiday  
>When I'm near to you<br>The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day_

I watched as he flirted with Santana, as he sung with Quinn, avoiding me. I wish we were going to do what we were going to do on Christmas break, he was going to help me decorate my tree, going to do the Christmas stroll with me through the little light displays, we were going to be happy and merry. Mr. Shue's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked standing in front of my chair, squatting down to be at eye level with me. I looked up and that was when I realized I was crying silent tears. _God! Why was I crying so much over him, a boy? That broke me!_ "Rachel? Are you-" I never heard the last of it, only because I pushed him away from me and ran to the hallway, to the stage where I sat on the edge of the stage. Wish that Finn could see me now, my tree, my tears, my room, my life, but most importantly me, right now.

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas  
>Happy New Year, too<br>I've just one wish  
>On this Christmas Eve<br>I wish I were with you_

The break came, and I had fun with my family, I got a gold star with my name on it and a new microphone, just because we were Jewish didn't mean we didn't get gifts, the tree was just for me—and Finn. I finally had stopped crying, thank god.

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>I wish I were with you_

When we got back from break, I approached Finn at his locker. He looked up in surprise; I shoved the small box at him. "Here, I got this for you before you dumped me and I just wanted you to have it, don't say no, because I can't give it to anyone else. Now I know I shouldn't do this because you might have someone else as in that slut, Santana. But just take it as a parting gift." I shoved the box in his hand, and then turned to walk away, as I heard a small thank you; I turned around and smiled a very small smile at him. Then his face totally changed from a little bit of happiness to horribly wrong as a tap of a finger came into contact with my shoulder.

"Hello Rachel." Said of voice so horribly familiar, I slowly pivoted on my heels, and came face-to-face with Jesse St. James. I was vaguely aware of Puck coming up behind Finn.

"Jesse," I breathed. I ran over and hugged him, which he had returned. He was who I had turned to when I couldn't turn to anyone else about this, even Kurt. I hugged him, while behind me; Puck had slapped Finn on the back and said "Good luck man."

I inhaled Jesse's scent, smiling as he held me. Was I suppossed to feel like this? I thought I was in love with Finn? And a girl can't be in love with 2 guys, right? So why is my heart beating fast, and my hands are clamy, and I want to never let him go?


	5. Another One

**Summary**: It's goes with my story craziness. So if you get confused go there! : ) Rachel decides something is up with a new guy trying to be more than just her friend.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, St. Berry would be the 'IT' couple and Pezberry would be friends, Finn and Quinn would be to—cutting it short, I own nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#5: <em>**_another one_

I went to my locker after last hour; show choir practice was cancelled because Coach Goldsby had to go pick up Mrs. Holliday from the airport. I got to my locker and when I opened it, a note fell out.  
>I knotted my eyebrows together as I bent down to pick it up, dropping everything in my arms to the ground.<p>

"Damn it!" I said grabbing all my books in arms reach, another hand picked up my chemistry book.

"Here, it looks like we have chemistry together." I looked up at the male voice. About to scoff and tell him to get a life, when he was wearing the smile I used to wear chasing after Finn. I felt bad, and he was cute, but my boyfriend was better looking. He was in my chem. class though.

"2 rows in front of me, you're new." I said, it was fact, but he looked strangely familiar. I shrugged it off and decided that he, being new, I knew he didn't know the way of things, or the- he interrupted my thoughts by picking up the note.

"Auditorium, 3:00" he spoke aloud.

"That's private." I said yanking the note from his hand.

"Well, it looks like you have a secret admire. Is he any completion for me?" he said raising his eyebrows. I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's not a secret admirer, although it's none of your business." I said and his face grew happy. Then I knew just the way to get rid of his silly little crush. "But just in case, you wanna come?" I asked, putting my acting skills to the test and using my sweetest voice possible.

"Um, sure." he said smiling.

"You're a senior?" I asked. I was about to make him hate me, might as well be nice about it. Vocal Adrenaline wanted to squash my nice side, when I came to Carmel and joined. I wasn't really nice to begin with but when we were in practice, there was no niceness, we were there to win, and if you messed up it was your fault. We trained late and were up early to do our homework. Though, I had Jesse to help me.

"Yeah, I moved here from Alabama. I'm actually supposed to go to McKinley. My name is Cal. You're Rachel." he said nodding.

"I transferred here from there my junior year." I said, smiling.

"I know." He said, and then clamped his mouth shut.

"How do you-" He cut me off.

"Do you have plans tomorrow night, it will Friday tomorrow and yeah?" He asked me, trailing off. I felt a little bit of guilt bubble up, then I remembered VA Rachel, I was on my way to the auditorium, and Jesse wanted me there now.

"Yeah, I have plans. I'm practicing." I said and he looked intrigued. "Vocal Adrenaline, it the Glee club here? I'm the lead and I have to perfect. We work late, homework later, exercise . . . always." I said with a shrug.

"So, that's where you're going now? To practice?" he asked, pointing toward the auditorium.

"Not practice, someone wants me here." I said, pushing open the door. "You like me don't you?" I asked turning toward him.

"Yeah, you seem sweet, and amazing." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, well nothing is as it seems." I said. My voice harsh and a pout replacing my smile, I snatched my hand away. He looked confused, and then the stage lit up, and VA walked out, the girls in red dresses and guys in black. A gasp left my lips as Jesse entered. I walked down the aisles as sat down at the desk in the middle of the auditorium. I crossed my arms as I laid down on them, smiling.

"Today we are actually ignoring a rule and showing praise for our lead and the love of my life!" Jesse said, opening his mouth to continue when I called out.

"Just sing the damn song!" all of VA started laughing, and I had forgotten all about Cal. I truly only had eyes for Jesse. He laughed before taking a head mic. The music started up and I laughed as I recognized the beat and Cal sat next to me.

"Who is that?" he asked poking my arm.

"That is Vocal Adrenaline." I said, watching Jesse dance. "Now, please, be quiet." I whispered to Cal. I watched Jesse intently.

**Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire****  
><strong>**And I can't quench my desire****  
><strong>**Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love****  
><strong>**You're not convinced that that is enough****  
><strong>**I put myself in this position****  
><strong>**And I deserve the imposition****  
><strong>**But you don't even know I'm alive****  
><strong>**And this pounding in my heart just won't die****  
><strong>**I'm burning up**

He owned the stage was so confident. He was myne, and we were going to Juilliard then we were to take Broadway by storm.

**I'm burning up, burning up for your love****  
><strong>**I'm burning up, burning up for your love****  
><strong>**I'm burning up, burning up for your love****  
><strong>**For your love**

"Is this the guy?" Cal asked, I shot him a glare and turned back to the performance.

**You're always closing your door****  
><strong>**Well that only makes me want you more****  
><strong>**And day and night I cry for your love****  
><strong>**You're not convinced that that is enough****  
><strong>**To justify my wanting you****  
><strong>**Now tell me what you want me to do****  
><strong>**I'm not blind and I know****  
><strong>**That you want to want me but you can't let go****  
><strong>**Come on, let go**

As it came to a close, I jumped up from my seat and ran to the stage, bounding up the stairs, and jumping Jesse. Being small gave me a lot of momentum. He caught me swiftly, like he read my mind and knew what I was going to do. I wrapped my legs around him and clung tightly to him. His hands wrapped around my back to support me. I grabbed his face with one hand on each side and kissed him. Alex had to clap to separate us. As we separated I went to get down but he just shifted me until I was settled on his back.  
>"Best boyfriend ever." I whispered in his ear, forgetting his head mic.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, you're in love and it's magical. What's your insight on Nationals, Rachel? Enlighten us, please." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We're bringing it home, bitches!" I said shooting my fist in the air, hopping up higher on Jesse's back before falling back down and placing a kiss on his neck. Everyone was hollering and we all ended up going to Karaoke Night at a local dinner

"So, you weren't kidding, huh?" Cal said coming up behind me. I didn't jump because I saw him in the mirror I was currently fixing my bangs in.

"Which part?" I said, straightening up and grabbing my binder from my locker. Before bending and picking up my bag, and walking away. Like I figured he ran to catch up with me.

"When you said that nothing was as it seemed?" He said, keeping my pace. It was now that I wanted Jesse to pop out of nowhere. I turned to face him.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I get what I work for. I know you're a spy from McKinley. Finn sent you. I recognize you from the football bench. Nothing is ever what it seems. Trust me; VA will hit McKinley so hard if they pull this stunt again." I said, watching him go white.

"Finn said you were nice. He said you talked a lot, and you were a Diva, but nice. But you're just a bitch." He said and he shouldn't have.

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Jesse said, Alex and Tanja following him.

"He's a spy, Jesse. Finn sent him, why did they send you?" I said to Jesse and then asked Cal. Cal looked like someone had thrown Bleach on him.

"Why did they send you?" Jesse said backing me up, laying his hand across my shoulders. Alex and Tanja were behind him.

"They want to see how strong VA is. And Finn didn't send me. Santana did, I just didn't know I'd end up crushing on you. Everyone, but Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes, said you were annoying, but you seemed nice, until yesterday." He said, not looking anywhere but me.

"Listen Cal, This is my last year, I had to get rid of you. No distractions, not during practice. You need to go to McKinley and tell the Glee club: we're bringing it. We're bringing it hard, and we're bringing it home." I said before leading the others to practice. I then notice Jesse's hand had slipped from my shoulders to right above my ass. "Jesse, where is your hand?" I said casually. He slapped my ass lightly, and then put it back down to where it was. "You are such a guy!" I said with a giggle.

"But I'm your guy." He said pecking me on the cheek.


	6. Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance

**A/N: **So I've been writing this off and on, and now it's finished! I'm happy ::)) Song-fic to I Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You

**Summary**: Rachel asks Jess for a favor, and that favor is a tough one. Jesse helps Rachel and in return Rachel realizes something.

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know that none of us own Glee, because if we did, we wouldn't be roaming the St. Berry world. Possibly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#6: <strong>__Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance_

* * *

><p><strong>One!<br>I'm biting my tongue  
>Two!<br>He's kissing on you  
>Three!<br>Oh, why can't you see?  
>One! Two! Three! Four!<strong>

"Come on, Jesse! I know it's . . . a difficult task," _ha. _I scoff in my head as she goes on. "but we both know you are the only one who can do it!" She was pleading now. As I walked around my studio getting ready for the next class to file in, there she was, chasing me around.

"Rachel, I would love to help your boyfriend," I try to respond as sincerely as I could, "but I have classes and teachers to instruct, not to mention my college classes. I just can't. To busy." I argued as she stood on one side of a tower of boxes, her hands planted on them, and I on the other side decided to set a box down in between us, separating her from me, and sending her a message . . . hopefully. She jumped back quickly and then in seconds, when I turned there she was.

"Jesse, I know you. This would be a challenge of a lifetime, if I could teach Finn to dance I would, but I'm not a guy, meaning I can't teach him to dance like a guy would. You can!" She said, still going on and on about how I can make Finn dance like a man. That boy will never be a man. I didn't get his hold over her; was it blackmail or did she actually believe he would let her have her dream in New York? Please, he would hold her back, always has, always will.

"Listen, Rachel. Maybe on Friday at 6:30. In the morning. It will only be 30 minutes because I have to go to class but that is all I can spare." I relent as I looked at ourselves in the mirror, such opposites. Me in black sweats white a white V neck tee and her in her animal sweater and short skirt with the knee shocks and black Mary Janes. She squealed automatically as the word left my lips and jumped me in a hug, laughing like I just gave her a reason to live. I watch her in the mirror as I scowl. _Greaaaaaaaaat._

* * *

><p><strong>Word's on the streets and it's on the news:<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<strong>  
><strong>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<strong>

"Finn, are you seriously serious? That's not even remotely close to box step. What you're doing," I craned my head to the side, watching as he tried again and taking my best guess "that is an . . . oval step?" I assumed as he sighed loudly and sat down. I went to my work bench and started the song over, take a quick drink of my coffee. "Okay, now," I started, going over to the stand in front of the mirrors. "Finn, up!" I commanded and he dragged himself up and stood behind me. "Come forward, go to your left . . ." I watched to make sure he did exactly what I did, "Your left Finn, towards the stereo." _I give up._ "Let's try something else." I mused, taking another drink_; it has only been 10 minutes so far_. I brush my hand though my tangled curls.

"I don't get why Rachel went behind my back and did this. I can dance!" He fussed, sitting down again. I agreed with him on the first part. Massaging his foot, yawning, he mutters "I'm not even up. I bet that's why I'm bad this morning." He mumbled.

"Trust me the problem isn't that you're asleep." I replied, scrolling through my music. "or that it's morning." I scoffed, click on a song at random and hear the sweet chaotic symphony flow through my speakers..

"Are you just going to insult me? Why'd you even agree to this? Rachel promised to what? Break up with me?" " He yelled, a 'kitty cat' fierceness in his voice.

"No, I'm trying to teach you how to dance for prom." I countered, getting close but not up in his face. "I get that Rachel choose you over me. I may not understand- but I get it." I informed him, before going on. "Let's get one thing straight though, Finderella. I'm only here because Rachel wants a god damn night to remember. So get your ass up and start leaned these god damn moves." I lectured him with a raised voice, and pointed to the center of the floor, before demonstrating the basic moves only once.

Being extra callous, though he deserved it, was not the way to earn brownie points with Rachel. I put him though routines that were vigorous and there were no more breaks. I was taking my anger out on him, but it was all directed at him. By the end of rehearsal, he was sweating so hard I was going to need a mop. He couldn't really breathe much, either, so I guess he pretty much sat his way through football practice. Though he did learn the box step.

* * *

><p><strong>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>Ever since I was a little girl<strong>  
><strong>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>Ever since, ever since<strong>

"Rachel! He's not even telling you truth!" I called to her as she paced around my sitting area above my studio where I was living at the moment. I watched her go round and round, time and time again, trying to decide how to handle this. Apparently Finn told her that I tortured him and then kicked him out. "We both know that dancing is a tough sport," I reasoned with her Broadway side, "and it requires qualities that Finn has never had: number 1 being agility, the second being coordination, and thirdly being balance. I could go on, but you know what it takes. You _get _it!" I stated, pointing out the cold, hard facts, arms splayed across the back of the couch, smirking as Rachel looked at me, before sighing and biting her lip, knowing that I am right.

"I know he doesn't. It's just . ." She stalls as she falls onto my couch with a groan. "I wanted prom do be everything I dreamed of, you know? This is my last year and it has to be perfect." She said more to herself then to me, relaxing into my side as she settled herself on the couch.

"We could always go together." She looks up at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Like last year, except no fights." I propose, but she looks at me like I'm crazy, then explodes in giggles. I raise my eyebrows at her and through her giggles she speaks.

"What?" she starts becoming serious "You aren't kidding, are you?" She questions as she places a hand on my chest and leans away to get a better look at me.

"I never kid with you Rach." I grin as I push a lock of hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**

"What are you talking about?" Finn says as I walk away after telling him that we were over after Glee practice. And of course he doesn't seem to get it. I turn on my heel and he barely stops in time, leaving me seriously annoyed. Was it that hard to comprehend? Did I lose him in the small words I use for _his_ connivance?

"What don't you get?" I ask him, knowing that my fellow glee-mates were probably watching. "Can you not understand that the words I just told you 2 whole minutes ago? Listen very carefully: I don't want to go to Prom with you. I don't want to go to Lima University with you." I enunciate each word.

"You are such a guy jumper, Rachel!" He name calls me and I gasp. "I don't want you, so you semi-hook up with Puck, he doesn't want you, so you go after me, I don't want you Jesse snatched you up, Jesse breaks it off and you come crawling back to me. Then you go back to Puck, then back to me, then back to Jesse, then back to me, and now back to Jesse St. Freaking Jerk!" He yells at me in the middle of the hallway, and I push my tears back.

"So what? I'm indecisive- get over it!" I say and turn around and walk down a small screech of the hallway, before turning around again, and adding: "I'm a teenager! I'm allowed to be." I storm off, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Word's on the streets and it's on the news:<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!**

"Okay, okay!" I said, as Jesse kissed my neck, just like last year as we 'danced' to the fast beat. I was giggling uncontrollably because he was kissing right on a tickle spot right below my earlobe, and it was . . . tickling me. I pushed as his shoulder weakly and he backed off, a smile across his face. I smiled at him as he held my waist in his hands as we went back to dancing and just like last year, Glee was the main musician and in 10 minutes it would be my turn.

Jesse twirled me around the dance floor and Sunshine sang her song. The place was sparkling and lights were bouncing off in every direction as her song was faster and faster by the minute. Jesse had successfully kept me a safe distance from Finn, and after last year, I thought it was a pretty good idea. As Sunshine slowed down I knew I had roughly five minutes, I brought his mouth to my own, keeping him close. I savored him, because I was leaving in a few short months for college in the Big Apple, and I didn't know if he would follow, I bit his lip and he jump away from me.

"Oh, that's how you want to play?" He quipped at me teasingly as he pulled me into his arms and tickled my sides, before dipping me low, "Showtime." He said, giving me a second kiss, as my minutes were up.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!<strong>


	7. I Still Believe

**A/N: **So, enjoi!

**Summery:** A cute assingment for the glee club.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, Jesse would be with Rachel, and have every lead, and Finn would be with someone else.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#7: <em>**_i still believe_

Jesse and I holding hands walking to Glee, while we talked about my song, it was a cute, Disney song. It was special, Jesse and I were in my room last night after we went to Breadsticks and he was helping do my math. We were almost done when the song came on and Jesse thought it was funny that it was on my iPod. I then said that it was the song I was going to do for my love song, then he tried to get me to change it, and that ended in a tickle-sesh.

"Are you ready?" he asked as we rounded the corner to Glee.

"Absolutely, what you should be asking is if the song is ready for Rachel Berry." I said laughing.

"Oh, Babe, we all know it's not." he said and I smacked him on the arm, playfully, of course. He brought our hands up and kissed the back of myne. I sigh content and laid my head on his shoulder. We walked into Glee, and Finn glared at us, but was holding hands with Quinn. I ignored him, and Jesse and I sat by Kurt and Mercedes, Mr. Shue walked in and placed in bag on the Piano.

"Jesse, you know you can sit in the office?" He said spotting Jesse sitting by us.

"I'm good, Shuster!" Jesse said.

"Okay, then on with our assignment. Who has songs, ready?" only I raised my hand, typical. "Well, okay! Rachel, stage?" he said motioning for me to head the front of the room. I smiled at Jesse, and he squeezed my hand as I got up, he helped me around the chairs and we didn't drop it until I was too far away. I ran over to the band and whispered the song to them, they nodded and I went to the microphone. I looked at Jesse and smiled, he grinned back and shook his head, then the intro started and the only one who recognized it was Brittany.

_Some how I know I will find a way  
>To a brighter day in the sun<br>Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
>Someday soon he'll see I'm the one<em>

Jesse was grinning and I was swaying to the melody, Brittany was mouthing along, and that also brought a smile to my face.

_I won't give up on this feeling  
>And nothing could keep me away<em>

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_  
><em>That you and I were meant to be<em>  
><em>I still wish on the stars as they fall from above<em>  
><em>'Cause I still believe<em>  
><em>Believe in love<em>

I said as my eyes drifted closed, and his face appeared. I opened my eyes and they drifted across the room. I took the microphone away from the stand, and I grabbed on to the stand, dancing with it, in better words, before I circled the piano slowly.

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
>Although it may hide for a while<br>With just one touch love can conquer fears  
>Turning all your tears into smiles<br>It's such a wondrous feeling  
>I know that my heart can't be wrong<em>

They landed on Finn who was pissed, you could tell. Then Puck who was nodding along to the melody, and Jesse who had his head on hands, smiling as he watched me.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
>That you and I were meant to be<br>I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
>'Cause I still believe<br>Believe in love_

I walked around to him and stood behind his chair, he laughed as I advanced into the next verse.

_Love can make miracles  
>Change everything<br>Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing,_

He took my microphone and so I used both my hands. I jumped to the floor and I threw them out to my side as I was pushing something away and brought it close. They landed over my heart.

_Love is forever  
>When you fall<br>It's the greatest power of all_

I extend my hand to lay over the piano. I ran around the piano, a jump in my step. The Glee club took up the 'lala's' as I dropped my hand kinda faraway from my waist and pushed down so it emphasizes the melody.

_Oh I still believe in destiny  
>That you and I were meant to be<br>I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
>'Cause I still believe<br>Believe in love_

_Yes I still believe_  
><em>Believe in love<em>

I belted out the last lines and I could feel the happiness as I slowed it down to sing the last part, softly and sweetly.

_I still believe in love  
>I still believe<br>Believe in love _

I closed my eyes and ended the last note as the band faded out. I slowly opened my eyes as the clapping over powered the band. I smiled and noticed the only ones who weren't clapping were Finn, Quinn, Lauren, and Santana. I bowed and took my seat, where I earned a sweet kiss from Jesse.


	8. Opening One's Eyes

**A/n: **I love when Finn gets shot down.

**Summery:** Rachel dumps Finn once and for all

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, If I owned Glee, it would be the 'Rachel and Jesse Show'

* * *

><p><strong><em>#8:<em>**_ opening one's eyes_

**FPoV**

The next day of school was basic and after the last hour, I got out of the showers and getting ready to go to Glee, where I could sit by Rachel, my girlfriend, and Jesse couldn't do anything about it. He was probably back in LA after the kiss Rach and I shared, it was fire. I raced to catch up with Mike, Artie, and Puck, who were already heading to Glee. I walked along the parking lot with my friends. We were laughing and jostling around when Puck, pointed and said:

"Dude, Girlfriend alert." I turned and sure enough Rachel was sitting on a speed bump. She was looking down and had her hands in her lap. I laughed and waved bye to the guys. I ran over to her and wondered why she was here? She always waited till I was out of the football area, because she couldn't stand Kurofsky and the others.

"Hey." I said as I got to where she was. She looked up suddenly and it looked like she had been deep in thought. She wiped her hands on her skirt and stood. I don't think I had ever seen Rachel Berry nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked as she walked passed me.

"We should talk." She said as she walked the circle she had made. Was I just 'pposed to know what she was to say? I grabbed her arm and she looked me in the eye.

"I'm not a mind reader, Rachel." I said, as I let her slip out of my grasp.

"We shouldn't get back together." She said, looking me in the eyes. A braveness in her eyes.

"What? I thought we were good!" I said suprized.

**RPoV**

"Great? Finn, I don't love you!" I said crossing my arms.

"It's St. Jerkface, isn't it? I'm so much better than him, Rach, open your eyes!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Open yours! You're hold on to the girl you want me to be! I'm over it, Finn!" I yelled back.

"He isn't worth your time!" He retorted.

"I don't know how to get this through your head! You aren't worth my time!" I yelled at him.

"You say that, but we all know when he breaks your heart, you'll come back to me." He says cockily,

"I'm over you, Finn. Move on, I sincerely have." I said as I pushed past him.

"I've heard that before." He scoffed. I kept walking. I heard him call my name, and I ignored it. Now I moved on.


	9. Ready for Change

**A/n: **Okay I know i'm double posting, but I need this on here because of my OCD. It's a tiny thing, but I can't skip a number and be okay with it! But you can read this or the one by it's self. They are the exact same thing. And yes, it's also going to bug me. For bandtogetherandfight's St. Berry "Change the World" challenge -PG-12-

**Summery:** He had no where else to go to vent, so he went to a place he could, the place for singer that was the perfect Scapegoat.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, If I owned Glee, it would be the 'Rachel and Jesse Show'

* * *

><p><strong><em>#9:<em>**_ ready for change_

I walked out of my hotel room, trying to get that damn kiss out of my head. Why would she choose him? I can see it, glee can see it, _everyone_ can see it! There would be no universe in which those two could last. What dream was she holding on two? The one where she climbs to the top of her social ladder my dating the quarterback? Or the one where she can say 'I'm dating a football player'? The Rachel I _thought_ I knew didn't care about those things. Never want to climb anywhere, but to the top of the Broadway ladder.

I ran a hand though my curls, and hailed a cab. Giving him the address as we pulled out into traffic, I leaned into the seat. The leather on the seat was worn thin; it smelled like sweaty socks, or Finnbicile, and vomit cleaner. I wondered why I never saw girl cabbies. The driver was always a guy as far back as I could remember. The cab pulled to a stop, pulling me from my rambling wonders. I paid him his $40 and jumped out, heading into the karaoke bar.

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the lighting, unwinding my scarf from my neck. It was pretty much the same as any other. There was a platform with a piano, a stool, a microphone, and some speakers. Tables and booths were lined up everywhere across the floor. There was a bar, of course, and to the left of it was a back hallway, my guess was for management and bathrooms.

I settled myself on a stool on the bar, and the dude came my way. "What can I get you?" He asked me and I glanced at a menu in front of me.

"If I asked for a beer would you card me?" I asked him, a smirk playing on my lips and he laughed.

"Not tonight. Seems to be heartbreak hell out there." He nodded to the door.

"Tell me about it." I said, my smirk falling from my face. A beer slid ing front of me and it took a swig.

"Sorry, man." The bartender said, and I gave him a nodded.

"Can I get some fries and a glass of water over there?" I said and pointed to a booth. He nodded, and I stepped away from the bar and over to the booth. I watched a singer, a girl, with blonde hair and a KISS t-shirt on, normal jeans and a pair of boots. She was singing Lenka, I think it was Bring Me Down. She was alright, and the song was perfect for the night.

I wanted to order another beer, to wash away my sorrows, but I had decided the I wasn't getting drunk tonight. Rachel always hated drinking, more so after the catastrophe with the Glee club. So, in a respect to my 'relationship' I went with water.

I used to find unrequited love so funny. Not so much anymore, it hurts, because you want to wrap them in your arms, kiss them from dawn to dusk, sing your heart out to them, love them until it hurt, but you can't because they aren't yours to do those things to.

"Hey, here you go." The bartender said as he laid the water and fries and the table, I nodded my thanks and as he walked away, I called him back over.

"Can anyone sing?" I asked, nodding to the make-shift stage platform.

"Yeah, you just go up to guy by the speakers, his name's Rich, and he'll give you a chart thing, you put down your name, and if you need background music just tell him." The bartender said, and I nodded. As he walked away he grabbed my beer bottle. I sighed as I watched it go, and popped a fry into my mouth. I picked myself from my sad, little booth and walked, weaving through the tables.

I got the speakers at last, and picked up the signup sheet. It was pretty full, but I managed to get my name down. I was number 24, and the paper had 'x's all the way down to number 15. I gave a nod to 'Rich' who gave me a nod as I handed him the sign-up sheet. Signing was always a good scapegoat for a performer like myself. I went back to my booth, trying to keep _her_ away from my thoughts and what she is doing at this second.

I sat back down, eating my fries and drinking my water, listening through number after number. There were those who couldn't carry notes _at all,_ ones who sang okay, and others who could hit the notes, but couldn't hold them. Not one of them could sing like Rachel.

I was stuck in my thoughts when I heard "Jesse St. James." I slowly got up and headed toward the stage, nodding at the performer coming down as I was going up. I moved the stool to the piano, and the microphone from its stand to the stand hooked up to the piano. I sat down and clicked both of them on, "Ready?" Rich asked me and I nodded. He picked up his microphone and said: "Next, Jesse with Change the World." He said, and backed off the stage. I was used to listening to this with a guitar, and a piano was a completely different instrument. Luckily for me, it had preferences, I change the sound to 'Electric Guitar' and then started playing, and the sound that came out was perfect. I started and the place grew quiet.

**If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
>Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth<br>That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
>But for now I find it's only in my dreams<strong>

I opened my eyes watching my hands as they danced around the keys. It took me back to _Hello_ with Rachel in the music store. I smiled a true smile at the memory.

**That I can change the world  
>I would be the sunlight in your universe<br>You will think my love was really something good  
>Baby if I could change the world<strong>

I saw her in my mind's eye, we could've taken the world by storm. We were an epic tale; we could have instilled hope and raised young dreams. We really could have changed the world.

**If I could be king even for a day  
>I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way<br>And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
>Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day<strong>

I closed my eyes, letting my voice drift through the place. I heard some whispers, but they didn't matter as the melody swarmed around me. I felt my heart twist and I felt my stomach flip, my eyes flashed open, and from across the bar, my ice blue eyes met warn brown eyes. I threw my emotions into the song, as much as I could, it made me sound even better.

**That I can change the world  
>I would be the sunlight in your universe<br>You will think my love was really something good  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world**

I stopped, playing the guitar solo on the piano with the voice of a guitar. My hands fell into place on every note. I did what do, I do my best. I looked up and watched her as she sat in my booth, though it wasn't hard to figure out it was mine. My jacket and scarf was on the table. She ordered something from bartender guy, and then she quickly turned her eyes back to me. The words came back to the song, and I never broke our eye contact.

**That I can change the world  
>I would be the sunlight in your universe<br>You will think my love was really something good  
>Baby if I could change the world<br>Baby if I could change the world  
>Baby if I could change the world<strong>

I felt the words drift off my tongue as the last note hit the piano and the song was over. The room exploded into clapping, more than any performer had owned that night since I had gotten in. I said my thanks and turned the piano off, heading down the steps, and back to my table. I slid into the seat, and her brown eyes met mine instantly, before blushing and looking down into my drink, which was in her hands. I smirked in humor.

As I waited for her to say something, I ate my fries. She just took drinks of our water, watching the performers.

"I'm sorry for Finn." She said, and startled me. "He tends to overreact." She nodded at her words. "I was trying to find you, was at 4 karaoke places before this." She said, looking at the guy who was signing. "I know you aren't gonna wait around forever. A guy can only be turned down one so many times before giving up. But I don't want you to give up, because I really love you." She told me, and I just watched her as she spoke.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? That you won't give up and run right back to where you came from?" I said, looking at her my eyes harsh.

"Because, I spent $120 on cab fare, and got yelled at by Santana, sneaked out on Mr. Shue's lecture, and am sitting here, begging you to _give_ me one last chance." She said, grasping for my hand. "I know you hurt me, and I've hurt you in return, but I don't want us to be 'that' couple. Jesse, I _want_ to change the world." She said, and I leaned across the table and kissed her. I felt her smile beneath my lips. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"We'll change the world, then." I grabbed her hands as we sat there watched until I had to take her home.


	10. Stay Beside Me

**Summary:** As Sunshine claims her spotlight, Rachel makes a startling revelation about herself, and has to show the right guy her true feelings.

**A-N: **So, I was listening to my playlist of 'Top 10 Glee Songs' and this came on and my muse got to working, and this was born! –Cheers ignite- Anyway, Reviews are so, so, so happy to be received. Check out my tumblr for all things Fanfiction, it's on my profile. And don't you just love it when Finn gets crushed. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#10: <strong>__stay beside me_

I stood at the side of the theater, sneaking away from my team, to watch Sunshine blow the roof. She was talented, _almost _able to match mine. My team had just been on, and Finn probably blew it for all of us. _What was he thinking? _I wondered as the curtains rose up to reveal Sunshine, standing in all her glory, the glory she deserved. Vocal Adrenaline swayed in the background, and Sunshine's eyes met mine. I smiled and gave her a thumb up; she took a deep breath and gave me a smile as I leaned against the wall.

As she hummed the being of the song, I closed my eyes. When I was singing My Man, all I could think of was Finn, his smile, his eyes lighting up, his arms as he hugged me, I was so heartbroken. But now, now he kissed me. In front of New York, in front of the judges and all I was wishing was that he didn't. I was waiting for it, and now I just wanted to push him away, so very, very far away. I was silently thanking God for keeping Jesse away.

As she sang though and I closed my eyes, I saw curly, brown hair, a lopsided smile, a silly smirk, glacier, blue eyes, and the feel of undeniable passion. It was always there, but I had been too involved with a fantasy of Finn to see it. I opened my eyes and she started the words of the song.

_. . . all my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know, I don't wanna let you go, but now I've realized there's just no perfect time. . ._

I looked out over the audience, watching how she took the song, when my eyes landed on oh-so familiar blue ones. I felt my insides jump, doing a high summersault. My hands got sweaty, my eyes way too wide for normalcy, and I _knew _I had to be blushing, as he pulled himself straight up, watching me watching him watch me.

_. . . I'm incomplete when you're not there, holding me, touching me I swear all of the rest could just disappear and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there . . ._

He stood, telling the person- Mr. Shue something, and walked up the aisle. He soon stood at the top of the isle I was in, at the very edge of the auditorium. He watched, and I knew we were talking without words. He stood probably, roughly 25 ft. from me. I shook my head no, trying to tell him that nothing that happened on the stage mattered to me.

He looked at me, and his eyes were hurt. I turned to look over at Sunshine, then back at him; he followed my gaze, and then returned his eyes to me a moment later. He tilted his head, and I followed his gaze, it was to New Directions, and toward Finn. I looked back at Jesse who was watching me intently, I just shook my head.

_. . . This is me reaching out; I hope you can hear it now. 'Cause, baby my heart said stay, take it, it's yours to break. I'd rather try and lose, than keep this love from you . . ._

I felt tears forming and it never supposed to be this difficult. But it was Jesse and me, we were epic, we were going place, we had plans. We could have it again. If I didn't have him, I had nothing.

* * *

><p>Finn felt someone nudge him, and he looked up to see Santana. She smirked and pointed to the far side of the auditorium. I looked at her, not getting what was going on. We supposed to be watching the competition. 'I think I found Rachel', she mouthed to me. Rachel had been gone for about 15 minutes and I was getting worried. So at her remark, I brightened, and again she pointed to the far end of the auditorium. I looked over, and saw her. She looked as if she was facing the stage, but her body was turn to far straight to get a good look at the stage.<p>

I looked further down the strip, raising myself to see more. And what I saw darkened everything, I think I see red. St. Jerkhead was standing not 40 ft. from her. That's all he was doing was standing there. Not talking or anything, but Rachel was shaking her head, but what to. He wasn't even talking! And they called me dumb.

I looked at Santana, and she shrugged, smirking as she settled back into her seat. I returned my attention back to Rachel and St. Jerknuts. She looked over at sunshine, and so did he. Then they both looked at us, and when she did she then turned back to him, shaking her head. What was going on?

* * *

><p>I watched from my place down the aisle. She looked as if she was about to cry. She hurt me, without even trying. She was staring at me, talking to me in a way that words need not apply. I couldn't get hurt again, not by her, and she knew it. She just watched me as I contemplated my 'decision' which wasn't a decision at all. I opened my arms, Sunshine just going to the climax.<p>

_. . . Each day and night, that I've kept this a secret, it'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside. . ._

She raced down, straight into my arms and I was ready. Her arms wrapped around my neck, mine caught her waist and pulled her close. Her dress was of no issue as she had shorts on under it. Her forehead touched mine, as I brought one hand to clutch the back of her head, bringing her lips to mine. It was slow, a whiling passion. I slowly let her down, keeping our lips trapped.

She was reacting well to me being here, considering she have gone as forbidding me to stepping a foot in New York while she was here. I felt her leave my lips and her head buried it's self into my chest, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her, my head bowing down to lay on hers. Just holding her close to me, as close as I could get her to me; she was gripping me tightly, I could feel her nails.

* * *

><p><em>. . . Holding me, touching me I swear, all of the rest could just disappear and I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there. . .<em>

I let him hold me, and I felt that no matter how close we were, I would never be close enough. To literally crawl inside him wouldn't even be close enough. But this was the passion, the thing that kept bringing us together. I gripped myself to him, and he did the same in return. Jesse and I needed no words, because there were none.

When Jesse tried to let me go, I shook my head pulling him closer. I had just found out what I was missing, I was going to take my time. I heard him chuckle, and draw me back in. Nothing could make me let him go, not now. I carefully looked up at Jesse. And he switched me to under his arm and I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest as we watched the rest of Sunshine performance.

* * *

><p>Finn watched it all, all of it. He knew, as his heart broke like it did when they were back home and he watched Jesse kiss her on the stage, that his hold had been destroyed. All the things he did to win Rachel back, the date, throwing Nationals, all of it, was no longer worth anything. When the members of the team tore into them late, because we all knew they would, it would be him in trouble, because Rachel was with Jesse, and he had instigated the kiss.<p>

It was his fault. She wasn't his. He felt the air leave him. He felt his heart crumble and settle into the bottom of his tummy.

"Well, look at it this way, you would have lost her anyway, it just happened sooner than later." Santana said in his ear. He just focused on the stage, because he was already feeling bad, and e really wanted to punch St. Jerk-Kisser.

* * *

><p>Jesse held her in his arms as Vocal Adrenaline finished. When Sunshine was done, Rachel clapped and hollered, which surprised him, and Sunshine waved and gave Rach a bright smile. They went onto their second number and all though the performances, Rachel stayed right in my arms. We kissed a few times, hugged, and swayed, but there we stayed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>. . . as long as you're there. . .<em>


	11. Voicemail

**A-N: **Okay so this is a bit different then the stories I usually do, but I think it will work . It's set right after the Bad Reputations episode and their spring break is 5 days. On my profile page, there are two links and one is to my fanfiction tumbllr where I'll post previews to storys, storys I like, pictures that go with outfits or things in the story, so you can check that out, then my normal tumblr is there also, and it just random stuff :) Also, review please? Favoriting and suscribing is swell, but I would like some reviews as well.

**Summary: **Hey it's Jesse St. James and obviously I have better things to do than talk to you, so leave a message that I will possibly listen too. –beep-

**Disclaimer-** No ownership :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>#11: <strong>__voicemail_

**1****st**** day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: **Hey **–sob-** I'm sorry, I didn't mean that **–sniffle-** I would choose them or anyone **–sniffle-** over you! I was just trying to make it no one was mad and I lost everyone **–sniffle-** but most heartbreaking to me, I lost **–sob-** you. Please baby, call me. I need you. **–sob-**

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction: **It's just one call, keep up the will power. This is just an acting exercise, Jesse! You shouldn't care if you hurt her, it's all part of the act, just let her cry, Hudson will pick up the pieces, he _always _does. God, I hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: **We got an assignment in Glee. No one is singing anymore. I paid this scary girl, Lacey or something to record the class. It's not the same without you. Finn doesn't understand any Broadway, Kurt just scoff's at me and turns away, Puck just looks at his muscles and hits on everyone. It's disgusting. Come home soon, Carebear. I love you, you know? Oh and I decided I was gonna sing the Climb—

**Raichyl's 2****nd**** Voice Mail: **Dang thing cut me off. Anyway, The Climb by Miley Cyrus, sure she is a bit teen-y bopper for my status, but it works because no tries as hard as me, or you. But we actually have dreams that will take us far and away. Stay true to me, okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction: **Oh god, I really can't keep dragging her like this, I think I _am_ falling for her. Carebear, that's cute **–grin-**. She loves me, she's waiting. She hasn't run off yet to Hudson. I have to call her back sometime . . . but not tonight. I just can't yet. Not yet. . .

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: -scratchy-** Oh my god, **-voice breaks- **I was singing, and my voice gave out! **–sob- **Finn's taking me to the doctor, only person in Glee to volunteer, they clapped **–voice breaks- **CLAPPED, Jesse! I might never **–sniffle- **Sing again! What am I going to do? I need you home, Carebear-

"Rachel, come on!"

- I have to go baby, but call me back **–voice breaks-** I love you.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction: **I have to get home! Finn took her? They clapped with their best vocalist _lost _her voice? He volunteered? I don't get it- no I do. I'm gone and he is using it to his advantage, but if I go home now, everyone in Vocal Adrenaline will think I'm pathetic and won't let me back in, _when _I go back. _Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** day of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's Voice Mail: -less scratchy-** Umm, I don't want you to freak out . . .but today some Glee kid's went and did their assignment's, well, Finn . . .his was _interesting._ His song choice was quite-

"What song, Rachel?" I said, picking up the phone.

"Oh! Barbra and all that's Broadway, St. James! You scared the freaking talent out of me!" Rachel exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Song, Rachel. What song." I growled from my end.

"See this is why I like your voicemail, it doesn't interrupt and doesn't get grouchy when it doesn't get its way. Also, I'm not afraid to tell it stuff." She said, probably sitting on her bed, looking down at a Broadway musical book.

"Babe, the song. I promise I won't be mad." I said, coaxing it out of her.

"Of course you'll be mad, Carebear. That the number one line in the book, everyone who uses it gets mad, so if you hang up, I'll just call back. Because I know you; you're me, and the way I would react to what I'm about to say, is hanging up, so I wouldn't be surprised." She said from her end and I chuckled, she knew me like a book.

"He sang . . . Jesse's girl." I heard from her end and my whole world turned red. I snapped my phone shut, seething with anger unknown to me, but could be described as a little green monster on one's shoulder.

**Raichyl's 2****nd**** Voice Mail: -less scratchy- **See, do I know you, or do _I know you._ Don't worry, Jesse. I _love _you.

**-dial tone-**

**Jesse's Reaction: **Yeah, it's easy to say that when you're not the significant other of the one getting serenaded by other people. Don't be naive, Rachel! God Damnit. I am in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** (and last day) of Spring Break**

**Raichyl's ****Voice Mail: **So the doctor was great. I went back for a checkup –my daddy took me- and I'm all better, but my heart isn't with you not her-

**I shut my phone,** as I leaned on the doorjamb to the dance room. Classes were ending soon, so I decide to stop by on my way home.

"Jesse-" She said, as her turns across the floor stopped. She looked stunned, but happy.

"Hi." I said, smiling at, walking into the room.

"Hi. How was your spring break?" She asks, a little guarded, to my disappointment.

"Good. It's good to be back. What were you just rehearsing?" I asked her, trying to get back to our old ways. I smiled as it worked.

"A guy came to Glee Club to talk to us about dreams. Luckily, I've known mine since I was four: I'm gonna play three parts on Broadway, Evita, Funny Girl and Laurie in Oklahoma. I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly, it's what I do when I'm feeling a little stressed." She smiles out at the floor, and I put my hands on her shoulders, as she looks at me.

"That's not a dream. A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true all the hurt would go away. You singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy, it's an inevitability." I smiled when she did and pulled her in for a hug, wanting to hold for as long as I could before I had to fulfill my duty. It had to be tha-

"I thought you'd never come back." Her voice was muffled, and I sighed as I laid my head on hers.

"And miss all your drama? Never." I smiled. Duty before heart. Sadly. I hugged her tighter.


	12. Someone Like You

**A-N: **I had fun with this one!On my profile page, there are two links and one is to my fanfiction tumbllr where I'll post previews to storys, storys I like, pictures that go with outfits or things in the story, so you can check that out, then my normal tumblr is there also, and it just random stuff :) Also, review please? Favoriting and suscribing is swell, but I would like some reviews as well. Oh and her dress is on my tumblr!

**Summary: **Rachel discover the new Vocal Adrenaline coach, and it's. . . an intresting tun-out.

**Disclaimer-** No ownership of Glee or Adele :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>#12: <strong>__someone like you_

I was playing the piano, a skill that I acquired from the teaching of Jesse St. James. I sighed in my head, taking a deep breath to spew the lyrics for my melancholy day. I thought about him all day, even when I was with Finn at lunch, in the choir room, when we kissed between periods . . . what was wrong with me?

I opened my mouth, the lyrics on my tongue when a call through the auditorium shook me out of my reverie. I bit my tongue and cursed. I looked to the back of the auditorium, seeing Finn head down the steps, I put a show face on as he stood by the piano.

"Hey Rach! Whats up?" He asked me, leaning on the instrument.

"Um, practicing a song." I said, sweetly.

"What song?" He asked, looking interested, which made me happy that he was taking an interst in my music.

"Umm, it's by Adele." I say, and inwardly frown as his face goes into confused mode.

"A- what?" He asked me, and I suddenly felt as if I were with a two-year old.

"A-Dell" I said, splitting the syllables.

"Rach, I don't think computers write lyrics." He said, as if I was the idiot. "Do you want me to help you practice, anyway?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Actually, Finn, I was just finishing up, so unless you want to sneak in to a VA practice with Quinn and I. There's a rumor that Goldsby quit." I said, gathering up everything, and skipping down the stairs, and Finn trailed slowly after me. I turned to look at him. He was making his 'sheepish face' and rubbing the back of my neck.

"I have a gaming session with Puckerman, but I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, and I nodded, skipping out before he could kiss or touch me. I wasn't happy with him for not knowing who Adele was and I was angry at myself because I couldn't get Jesse out of my head.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" I yelled, and she came around the corner, "Time to go scoping." I said, and she walked down the hall. It was really simple how we ended up the spies. We were the only ones (+ Cede's) who knew our way, and we were the quietest. We got to the parking lot and decided on my Range Rover, it being an exact math to the others, that it one VA came out to get something, it would blend right in.<p>

"Thanks for coming with me, Quinn." I say as we hop in, and I turned the car on.

"Well, considering we are the only ones in the group to be there, it wasn't as if I had that much of a choice." She said, fiddling with the radio.

"Quinn, we're friends, right?" I asked her, and she looked at me warily. "And if I asked you stuff in confidence, you'd be hush-hush on them right?" I asked and she nodded slowly. "I'm having second thoughts about me having slept with Finn. I can't stop think about Jesse, and Finn doesn't even know who ADELE is, also he doesn't want me going to New York." I let it all out, and she stays quiet. I look at her and she is biting her lip, her expression thoughtful.

"Well, you should break up with him." She says, and I gape at her, she shakes her head. "He doesn't get your interest, you hate football and sports, you can't stop thinking about your ex boyfriend, Finn doesn't get your dreams—you are feeling bad about sleeping with the gu-"

"I never said—" I protest with her.

"Oh, shut up! You so do! Let boy have his balls back!" She yelled, not in the mean way, but the friendly way. I sighed and kept driving. "Face the music, Rach. Your over him, sex changed everything, and not in the good way." She said, ending the conversation, and turning up the radio to let us both have some time with our thoughts.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the parking lot and weaved our way through the corridors, gaining our way to the balcony rows, and staying silent as we creped to the lowest part, and sat down. We couldn't see the director, but the choir group was <em>almost<em> flawless, but they were nothing without Jesse. We stayed watching them, and my patience was running thin with wanting to know who the director was.

"Guys! Students! Stop trying to do whatever it is you are trying to do!" A voice yelled from the teacher's pit, and I felt my world go black, it was a voice so achingly familiar. Quinn looked at me her mouth agape, I stood and she pulled on my arm. "Rachel, sit down! What are you doing? Rachel! Don't repeat last time! Rach!" She hissed, but I continued toward the stair, faintly hearing her footsteps after mine.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Students! Stop trying to do whatever it is you are trying to do!" He yelled out from his spot in the auditorium to the students on the stage. "Do I need to show you how to do a ballad?" I called out, and smiles appeared on their faces with qick nods, I shook my head, "Take some seats," I said, and headed to the stage as they came down from it. I popped my collar, "Let a pro show you how it done." I scoffed, jokingly, earning some giggles.<p>

I sat down at the piano, and thought of some songs, going through the files in my head. I remember seeing Rach's FB page a couple days and how the relationship status was 'with Finn 'QB!' Hudson', I silently scoffed, and I then remembered the last song we had sang together, and decided on the song I was going to sing.

I placed my fingers on the piano and the music started pouring out, the intro taking up most of my concentration. The students were entranced, even the ones who I was in the group with a year ago. I felt the need to look up, but ignored it due to not wanting to screw up, I focused, and my voice going with the cords.

**I heard that you settled down****  
><strong>**That you found a girl and you're married now.****  
><strong>**I heard that your dreams came true.****  
><strong>**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

I heard some student's intake of breath at my voice, the new ones anyway. I smiled, pouring more emotion to the song willing it to be better.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?****  
><strong>_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

My head quickly shot up, knowing that voice anywhere, feeling it twist around and around my heart, like a chord that wouldn't break. She was walking down the aisle, she was in a purple dress that swished around her, every looked from me to her, the ones who knew of her where making expressions similar to my own. She kept going, interrupting me, like I did to her.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded****  
><strong>**That for me it isn't over**

I stole my song back, as she stood in the aisle, just standing there, her eyes closed, I looked passed her and saw Quinn, I think. Then when I started on the next verse, I heard Rachel; her voice was powerful enough to win a sing-off with any of my students. Her eyes suddenly flashed open, and I felt like I couldn't hide from her, I never could. She continued to walk again, slowly, like if she blinked or made a sudden movement, and maybe if she did, it would be.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**__**  
><strong>__**I wish nothing but the best for you too**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me, I beg**__**  
><strong>__**I remember you said,**_

I watched her, her eyes were welling up with tears, and she hasn't reached the stage yet. I saw Quinn get closer, coming into the light.

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah.**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_You know how the time flies__  
><em>_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_**  
><strong>**We were born and raised****  
><strong>**In a summer haze****  
><strong>_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

We split the verse, us taking the parts that fit us, without even speaking we knew which part to give each other. It was one of the amazing things about us—then I remembered she destroyed every chance of an 'us'.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded****  
><strong>**That for me it isn't over.****  
><strong>

She stepped up onto the stage; her hair was wavy, which I hadn't noticed. She was in white flats, her dress sleeves were pushed back, showing her arms. She stared _into _me, and I couldn't escape her gaze, as she moved closer.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you****  
><strong>**I wish nothing but the best for you too****  
><strong>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

* * *

><p>I felt my heart swell, the butterflies rush, and then I blushed. I hadn't felt like this in a while, and I knew it was him triggering these feelings. I never felt nervous with any other guy, but when I t came to Jesse . . . my heart pounded, my hands sweated, and my face blushed, but that was what I loved about it. I knew he wasn't as happy to see me, but I joined in without a second thought. It just happened. And now I was on <em>his <em>stage, at _my _will.

**Nothing compares****  
><strong>_No worries or cares_**  
><strong>**Regrets and mistakes****  
><strong>_They are memories made._**  
><strong>_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

I did a quick intake of breath, preparing myself for the next part. After he passed through 'his' lyrics I went into mine, jumped is more like it. I felt my eyes closed as I sang to the accepellic melody and the highness of the pitch.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you****  
><strong>**I wish nothing but the best for you****  
><strong>_Don't forget me, I beg__  
><em>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."__  
><em>**  
><strong>**Never mind, I'll find someone like you****  
><strong>**I wish nothing but the best for you too****  
><strong>**Don't forget me, I beg****  
><strong>_I remember you said,__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_**  
><strong>**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

We stood there, looking at each other, one side to another, glares and tears. It was a sudden rush of movement. WE both started walking to each other, someone probably thought we were going to engage in a fracas. But It startled us both what we did next. It just happened, we _were _inevitable.

His right hand flew up to my neck, his left wrapped around my waist, my hand flattened themselves on his jacket before turning into clenched hand, pulling him closer. I knew it would happen one of these days, I just wished it would have happened after high school was done, that way I didn't have to hurt Finn like this, and face him every day. I felt his hand curve into my back, and my hands wrapped around his neck, making myself bend and pull upward.

I heard cat calls and hollers, picture clicks, and 'who else filmed it?'s, but nothing mattered in the world I was currently in.

I knew it as soon as I met him in that music store. We. Were. Inevitable.


	13. Unstoppable

Summary: She is a pyramid, but with him she's just a grain of sand. This love's too strong like mice and men, squeezing out the life that should be laid in.

A-N: Got this idea for a tumblr post on my dashboard!

-disclaimer-

* * *

><p><em><strong>#13: <strong>__unstoppable_

"Rachel!" I stopped dead in my tracks, the voice scaring me as it bounced off the hallway walls. "Wait!" It yelled again, _does it look like I'm going anywhere_? I thought in sarcasm, as the petite blonde ran in front of me.

"What Quinn?" I asked her, and she sighed.

"Rache, we need to talk." She tells me, her voice soft. "Kurt tells me you aren't taking your acceptance and are going to Ohio State with Finn." She says, blocking my path ways out of the conversation.

"He needs me, I need to be here for him." I said, believing in my words.

"Rachel, he is a big boy, you don't need to cater to him." She tells me, looking at me with the pity stare.

"Just because he never needed you, doesn't mean he doesn't need me." I lash out, but she just stands there.

"Rachel, you gave up your Glee solos." She says shaking her head.

"Finn says I need to share the spotlight, to install Glee spirit." I say, looking away from her.

"But you want those solos! Theirs yours to take!" She says grabbing my shoulders, and shaking me. "Take them!" She yells.

"I can't! I can't!" I yell back at her and she backs off. "Finn needs me to be there, and I'm doing what he thinks is right." I said, looking her in the eyes.

"What about what you think is right?" She asked me, and I had to look away. She took my hand and pulled me down to the auditorium.

"What are you doing, Quinn?" I asked, tired of the games, and just wanting to go home and finish my acceptance to Ohio State.

"An intervention," Quinn said, pushing me down into a seat on the teachers stand in the middle of the auditorium. I watched her as she ran up the stairs and disappeared behind the wall. I sighed, waiting on the 'intervention' to start. T_his can't be happening. _I thought to myself, shaking my head and was getting up to leave when the music started, the beam of light illuminating the back door of the auditorium.

She is a pyramid  
><span>But with him she's just a grain of sand<span>  
><span>This love's too strong like mice and men<span>  
><span>Squeezing out the life that should be laid in<span>

I turned in my seat, as Kurt came in from the back entrance, watching me and singing out the words that were at the start of the Katy Perry song. I watched him, as he watched me and walked to the stage. I looked over at the other entrance and Noah came out.

She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane  
><span>But now she's just a gust of wind<span>  
><span>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships<span>  
><span>Was a force to be reckoned with<span>

He walked down the lines of the auditorium, and I looked back, waiting for the next person to come down the stairs when Finn showed up and was sat roughly down by Santans and Mike, and Santan turned taking over the next line with a fire that was newly expressed in my presence.

She could be a statue of liberty  
><span>She could be a Joan of Arc<span>  
><span>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<span>  
><span>So he keeps her in the dark<span>

She walked up to the stage, like the three- Kurt, Noah, and Mike- before her. I watched as they sood there, watching me, I turned to look at Finn, he wasn't happy, and then the doors to my left opened and Quinn came out along with Sam, both tackling the next two verse's.

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
><span>Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh<span>  
><span>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself<span>  
><span>'Cause she used to be a pearl<span>

She was unstoppable  
><span>Moved fast just like an avalanche<span>  
><span>But now she's stuck deep in some man<span>  
><span>Wishing that they'd never ever met<span>

I felt that old passion burning in me, and I couldn't believe they had to sing this! Are they serious? I'm still that girl! I- I've surpressed myself, I'm not passive, I take whats mine, and I want my solos back! I want New York, I want whats been mine for the taking! I felt empowered, and then Cede's came through.

She could be a statue of liberty  
><span>She could be a Joan of Arc<span>  
><span>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<span>  
><span>So he keeps her in the dark<span>

I turn back around to Finn, who looks pissed off and shaking his head, he doesn't like this. Well that's to bad! That stage is mine! This is my world, the sing, and dancing, the performing the drama of it all! This is what I live for, the audience fueling my living essence, the cheers of the crowds. I stand up and Brittany is suddenly there handing me a mic before rushing up to the stage, and I put the mic to my lips and sang, and it felt _good!_

Do you know that there's a way out,there's a way out_  
><em>_'Cause I used to be a shell__  
><em>_Yeah, I let him rule my world__  
><em>there's a way out

_my world, ohh, yeah__  
><em>there's a way out  
><em><br>__But I woke up and grew strong__  
><em>You don't have to be held down,

be held down

_And I can still go on__  
><em>_And no one can take my pearl__  
><em>

I sang with them, as they merged their voice with my own, I felt free, like I was in a cage. I pulled the mic away and took a deep breath, behind me I heard a door slam. He would leave. When things don't go his way he gets mad and when the girl he has and isn't what he wants he molds her and when she breaks that shape he runs, and she was fine with that. I took another breath listening as the music slowed and came to an end.

You don't have to be shell, No  
><span>You're the one that rules your world, ohh<span>  
><span>You are strong and you'll learn<span>  
><span>that you can still go on<span>

And you'll always be a pearl  
><em><br>_**She is unstoppable**

I looked as the glee club parted on the stage and Jesse came out of the shadows, probably there the whole time, and the look he gave me told me he was proud of me. I smiled and raised the mic once more to my lips. Before the last chords, I echoed him.

_I am unstoppable_

* * *

><p><em><em>PoetWITHOUTaCause: On my profile page, there are two links and one is to my fanfiction tumbllr where I'll post previews to storys, storys I like, pictures that go with outfits or things in the story, so you can check that out, then my normal tumblr is there also, and it just random stuff :)<em>_


	14. Those You've Pained

**Summary: **I'm not telling you it's going to be easy, I'm telling you it's going to be worth it."

**A-N:** So way longer than what I was going for, but I finished it in four days! YaY!

**-disclaimer-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#14<strong>__: those you've pained_

"Mr. Shue?" I raised my hand; he turned to look at me, his hand dropping in mid word, with a raised eyebrow. "I know that you know what you're doing but haven't we done this lesson?" I asked him, and he quickly finished the word: _**first time**_

"Well, yes. But that was about chastity, now I know that almost all of you have experienced this, and thought maybe we should redo it." he stated, setting the marker on the whiteboard shelf. "But it's not chastity anymore, unless some of you are waiting, which to me is always the best option." he turned around and grabbed his binder.

"Only because Bambi won't put out," I heard Santana snickered behind me, then a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Berry," I slowly turned in my seat, she has a smirk and her eyes aren't nice. "How was suspension? It seems New Direction's doesn't need you to win, does it?" She then started laughing, Finn squeezed my hand but I pulled out his hold, turning fully around.

"Actually, I was just wondering what song you are going to do, we all know you have so much experience." I sass back and everyone just stares at us as her gaze at me becomes glares.

"Well, you've only done it once, so I can't imagine you have many song choices." she snapped.

"On the contrary, I have musical knowledge unlike you." I said, turning in my seat and crossing my arms. Mr. Shue was just waiting for us to be quiet, tapping his hand on the piano.

* * *

><p>"OKAY! Enough! Go home, do homework, practice, and learn something." I yell out at the students on the stage and they scatter quickly. I lean back in my chair and grab my water bottle, taking a swig as I hear the door slam with the last kid exiting. I look at my watch, and it's only 10 till 4. I sigh as I open my plan book, running a hand through my hair, the curls out of place but naturally coiffed unlike another Glee Club Director pushover; but I did what had to be done to win. I started writing notes in the margins of the song choices we were still deliberating. I heard the backdoor open and sighed.<p>

"If you forgot your stuff, it would be in the choir room." I instructed, pointing in the direction with my pen, not looking up.

_"Those you've pained may carry that still with them_." I heard from a few feet behind me. I slowly set my pen down and closed the notebook, pushing that on to the ledge and suddenly feeling the tension built so high it would fill the auditorium.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, the words adding to the tension.

"I miss you. I owe you an apology." she whispered.

"You owe me nothing but to stay away. I'm busy." I say putting my stuff away.

"_All the same they whisper all forgiven_." she sang; I scoffed.

"Yeah been there, ended up hurt and angry. I'll pass." I seethe, picking up the strap and hooking it over my shoulder. **"I don't do sadness, don't want any part of it, don't need it in my life."** I sang back to her, turning to leave her alone in the dim auditorium.

"Please, I want- need you in my life. Mr. Shue gave us an assignment, and Finn doesn't know a thing about Spring Awakening. I tried to get him to watch it with me and he just kept joking about it, making fun. You understand it, you live and breathe it, like me." She whispered with her brown eyes sad and begging.

"Should of thought about that when you left me in the dark," I say, pushing past her and walking away.

* * *

><p>"You could at least hear me out, I gave you that much." I exclaimed at him as he walked away. He slowly turned around.<p>

"You don't have anything to explain!" he stressed. "I get it! You just got close to me so you could have the solo! Whatever, go be with Finnbecile, live out your fantasy that expires at graduation, and live a life stranded in Lima!" He stressed more, annunciating each point.

"Oh, what are you doing? Living it up in New York?" I scoffed at him. How dare he pick on my follies when his are in plain sight?

"I'm saving up for an apartment there and I fly out every other week for auditions, Rachel." He tells me with a look that makes me feel small. "Get out, you're not welcome here. You're the enemy, to everyone here." he says turning around.

"You're so thick skulled!" I yelled wanting to pull my hair out. "I never led you on! I slept with Finn! I'm applying to NYADA! I'm gonna be on Broadway! I'm leaving this whole life behind with it! So, Mr. St. James, who's grown up now?" I yell at him, stopping him in his tracks to the door. I have my hand on my hips and waiting for him to turn again and face me.

"You what," he said, turning toward me, I was confused. "You slept with Finn?" he stuttered out, his eyes hurt.

"Yes, I love him." I say, it obvious why.

"Then why are you here seeking me?" he asked, his eyes bearing a fiery passion that Finn lacked, and my stomach flipped and I now knew this was me being turned on. Why didn't I feel this way with Finn?

"I don't know." I say unknowingly and push a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I love you but I don't know what to do. You hurt me, Rachel- as much as I hurt you, probably. But unless you know why you're here, I can't even look at you." he says, even staring straight at me, looking into my eyes.

"How can it be possible to love two people? A heart is meant for one alone, so why is mine torn in two?" I cry out, looking away, towards the balcony, with my eyes tearing up.

"Because you're holding onto a fantasy, and holding on to a love you deny. You can write your own fairytale, Rach, you just have to let go of cliché dreams; you can't live in a bubble forever." His voice is soft and I feel tears slip down my cheeks. It hurt when you wanted to deny it all, but you knew it was the truth and it just took over, because this time you couldn't escape.

I bow my head, and run to him, burying my head in the crook of his neck, his arms tighten against my waist. I hold in of his scent of old spice and red bull. "You have to let one of us go because it hurts, not because we lost what we had, but never knowing what we could have, and I don't want that to rule me." He pushes into my head and I cry harder at the truth and finally make the decision that I would have had to make later, probably.

"I need you." I gasp, my tears soaking his black top.

"Then choose me." He says, and I nod, slipping my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. "What song do you want to sing?" He says in my ear, and I smile with a sniffle.

"A duet," I reply.

* * *

><p>I hear a knock on the door, and yell come in as I was the only one home. I hear some feet and then they stopped. "Finn, we need to talk." I hear from behind, recognizing the voice as my girlfriend's. I turn with a smile and it fades a bit when I see her eyes are rimmed red and her nose is red. I look at her sideways and wonder what wrong.<p>

"Hey if it's about the song, I think I know what we can do. Nothing too _much_ for you, because you are a bit prudish, but just enough that everyone knows we are loose enough to . . . you know." I say, telling her about the song, and she holds up a hand and stops me.

"Finn, it's not about the song. I've had to make a choice between Glee and now, and some reason smacked into me. Then point it, I didn't pick this time. I'm so sorry. It's just, we won't last after graduation, and we're in a bubble, with happy songs and nothing can go wrongs, and if I didn't choose I could've lost something so dear to me. And you don't know Spring Awakening, or John Gallagher Jr, or Norbert Leo Butz, and I can't explain because you laugh, and then you never defend, and the list goes on and on. I'm sorry, I love you, I do, but it's not enough to compete. See you in Glee." She says, not letting me get a word in as I sit there in silence and hear the door close.

Then it opened again and she came back into view, and my hopes picked up, thinking it was all the last five minutes were a joke. "I just didn't want to spring this on you in Glee tomorrow and you make some huge deal when he comes to watch and help with my performance, but Jesse and I are talking about getting back together. So, I'm so, so, so sorry Finn." She says, red eyes welling up and then leaves in a rush, and when the door closes then time it doesn't open again.

* * *

><p>"That was hard." She said on her bed. I was in her desk chair across from her, my hands clasped in my lap and leaning towards her. She had one leg pulled to her chest and the other bent around it while her arms were wrapped around the bent one. "He looked destroyed. Like I killed him." she whispered and looked out her window.<p>

"I know how you feel; I did something like that to the one girl I had ever- and still- loved." I says, and she turns to my, with her big, brown, red- rimmed, bloodshot eyes.

"How'd that work out?" she asked me playing along.

"Terrible. Broke each other's heart way too much. But we're talking, you know, about getting back together." I say and she smiles with a laugh that you can hear the sob coming through, causing me to smile that I got her to laugh.

"That's good. She's lucky, getting someone who'd tell her the truth, who understands." she says faintly and I realize that all these emotional scenes she's been through have probably tired her out.

"Yeah, but the worse part: she wants me to sing Spring Awakening in front of her Glee Club." I say, just playing around. I end up with pillow to the face and trills of her laughter. I look at her clock and it's 5 till 7. "I have to go. I have Vocal Adrenaline things I have to go over." I say not wanting to go, and she groans falling onto her back; ever the drama queen.

I laugh and walk over to her, placing a hand on each side of her head, and I lean down pecking her lips. "I'll be there, you can count on me. I'm not telling you it's going to be easy, I'm telling you it's going to be worth it." I say against her lips, kissing her once more before getting up and 'forgetting' my jacket so she can have it once again. When I get to her door, I turn and look at her, she's watching me with her eyes so sweet and smiling, and gives me a tiny wave. I wink at her before I close her door, letting her settle with the events of the day. _Who won now, Hudson?_ I thought to myself with a smirk, and then quickly chastised myself.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rachel, I suspect you are ready?" Mr. Shue says two days later. I nod with a smile.<p>

"I decided on a self defining duet song from the amazing coming of age rock musical Spring Awakening." I said, as I always explain my song choice.

"Okay, so Finn and R-"

"I'm not singing with Finn." I say.

"Didn't you hear Diva dropped pastry boobs?" Santana snickered.

"I once broke up with Lord Tubbington for smoking." Brittany said making us all stop talking and look at her.

"Okay, sorry! I didn't know, I just assumed." Mr. Shue says, rewriting something on his paper.

"Mr. Shue, I'm sure you have picked up on our seating. When there is a couple they sit next to each other, take the Changs for example, but when a couple breaks up, they sit as far apart as possible, as in Finn is over there and Rachel is by me." Quinn said, from her spot beside me. Mr. Shue sighed and let it go.

"So Rachel, who is your duet partner?" Shue asks ready to write.

"Jesse." I say with a shrug, pulling out my phone and looking at the clock. "He should be here, he said he was cutting practice early." I said to myself and Quinn patted my back.

"He'll show, it's still early." Kurt said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Wait! You're encouraging her? What the hell? You're my brother!" Finn yelled from the other side of the room, startling us all.

"Step, and yes, because she is my best friend." Kurt says.

"Quinn? Blaine? Even Sam and Mercedes?" he says in disbelief.

"Finn, no one is against you. We are all here for you, but you seemed as if you were getting over her pretty well." Quinn said.

"Teen drama, always fresh and destructive," Said a voice coming from someone by the door.

"You're late," Kurt said, scrutinizing him and I got up walking over to him.

"I didn't know I was being timed." he said as I slipped into his hug.

"Making Rachel freak out is more like it." Santana said.

"Okay, stage, now." Mr. Shue says, pushing us all from the room and Jesse and I led the way.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do I have to stay?" Finn whined behind me. "How are you okay with this? She is with the enemy!" he said as Rachel looked over her shoulder from the front row, Jesse did the same, and then they went back to conversing; from the crack between the seats that his arm was drawn into her seat.<p>

"Because she's happy and unlike last time, she's on outside and swore on the torah that they would never discuss the competition. She's back, Finn." I said looking at them as she laughed and pointed at the stage as Santana and Brittany went up before the Double Divas.

"I thought you hated her." he said in my ear.

"No, Finn, I didn't like that she loved you. That she had her whole life figured out, that she had two guys willing to duel to the death; I didn't like her because of those. Now I've learned to tolerate and she really is Rachel; especially good in singing competitions." I told him and looked toward the stage as Santana and Brittany sang Promiscuous Girl.

"Quinn, why is everyone on her side?" He asked me and I slowly thought this over.

"We aren't on sides; she explained it all to us before Glee started. It made sense and we took her word. That's all, if you wanna know why, ask her." I said before picking up my stuff and moving to the front row by Rachel and Kurt.

**-insert line here-**

"Very good, I have to say I didn't really know what I was asking for in doing this assignment, and now knowing Rachel is going up and doing a song from SA, well I'm scared. Rachel, Jesse?" Mr. Shue said, earning laughs and I smiled, grabbing Jesse's hand as I followed him up the stage.

"Okay, I'm sorry beforehand for the sexual innuendos, but I love the song and what it speaks for." I go up to the band after addressing the glee club and give them the sheet music. I point to where the start and they nod me away. I then take a deep breath, and grab Jesse's out stretched hand, as he leads me center stage, and let go and we face the crowd as the song starts up.

* * *

><p><em>Something's started crazy –<em>_  
><em>_Sweet and unknown__  
><em>**Pulse is gone and racing –****  
><strong>**All fits and starts**


	15. Don't Let It Be Over

**Summary: **I can't live without her. I won't.

**A-N:** I watched One Day –starring Anne Hathaway—and that inspired this, so it could be spoiling but I don't know. So, here! Man, I cried during that movie, it like the notebook, total tearjerker. Tell me what you think. :D

**-disclaimer-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#15<strong>__: don't let it be over_

* * *

><p><em>And yet I wait<em>_  
><em>_the swallow brings__  
><em>_a song too hard to follow__  
><em>_that no one else can sing_

I sat in that damn waiting room. She was in there and I was stuck out here waiting, I had been here for 23 hours, God Damnit! I felt so torn up on the inside, but on the outside was a cold exterior. My hand were clenched together and were against my lips, my body leaning forwards as I wait for the damn doctor to come out of those fucking door so I could see my wife! I can't live without her. I won't.

I closed my eyes and saw her in my mind; her laughter filling the breeze, her smile powering the sun, her dress billowing as she twirled about, spinning as we dance on the grass of Central Park. I can see her as she leaned upon the tree, her melody spinning around us and I lay in her lap. I remember her chocolate brown hair curling around her face as the soft wind blew across.

Oh, god. I just wanted to hold her. I saw the last day in my head again. I was waiting for her at _our _place and I remember her calling me, I picked up, not even the first ring was heard. I saw her across the street, waving and smiling as she stepped across the street looking both ways, and then she was crossing. I never saw the car; I never saw the plate of his licenses. All I saw was Rachel flying then falling, all I heard was the dial tone of my phone, all I felt was my heart being ripped from my body as I lurched from my place and ran like hell to her, all I touched was her hair, my finger skimming along her jaw as she gasped.

I shook my head; knocking my memories and thoughts around. I then saw the doctor and got up, heading over to him, being as calm as possible. He stood in front of me; his scrubs had blood on them, his clipboard in his hands, which were shaking. I gulped down air as he told me what I knew, my ears were ringing, my eyes were tearing up, I felt my body start shaking, I shook my head over and over again, pushing the doctor out of the way and running into the restricted section. I ran down the hall and no stopped me, I soon found myself facing a giant glass wall, and saw her on the E.R. bed, and tube shoved down her throat. The beeping was clear, but it was slow, it was so slow.

I saw her wavy chocolate hair flowing everywhere; it was so long because she was growing it out for a part, now she would never get to be it. Her skin was pale and pasty white, I started to cry. She was locked in there and under such surveillance, I couldn't even go in to be with her. I end up going home, unable to be with and unable to stand so far from her. I walked up in my dreary state, shaking my head and pinching my nose trying to stop the tears.

I ripped open our loft door, and threw down my coat and scarf. I ripped the plate from the counter and threw it across the room. I then threw my guitar which I had serenaded her with so many times, and smashed it against the wall. I threw our picture across the room, shattering the frame. I screamed out and threw everything I could get my hands on. Soon my hands were bleeding and my arms were sore, I collapse in the middle of the room, bawling my eyes out. _Is this what you want? _I screamed up at god or whoever was there to hear me. _You want me to suffer so you take my most valuable thing? You want me to die from the pain? You want her to lull you to sleep with her voice from the angles?_ I screamed some more.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" I yelled out loud, towards whoever was there. "She promised, she promised me, she said it . . . DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" I yell louder making sure whoever controls our fates hear me and are listening.

"This won't bring her back." I heard behind me, Blaine was standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets. "She isn't gone yet." He said, walking over to me and hauling me to my feet, "She'll be home soon, she wouldn't leave you alone. You wouldn't survive, and she promised." He says, calming me but I still want to fight and kick and scream but he manages to get me to sleep and it's dark, there is no peace.


	16. Adrenaline Direction

**Summary**: AU. Mr. Shue gives them a name and the all reject it.

**A/N: This was written a long time ago just never was uploaded.**

**Disclaimer: **no ownership.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#16<strong>__: Adrenaline Direction_

Adrenaline Direction. That was what he wrote? That was our new name. It was better than Sandy's choice before he was fired, but Adrenaline Direction? Really? I look at the others in the room and they all mirror my reaction. Dumbfounded shock.

"You aren't serious, are you?" I demanded, being the first to speak since Mr. Shue had the audacity to write it on the board.

"Hey, I know it's not the best-" The teachers starts in when my co-captain starts in.

"That's an understatement! We'll be a laughing stock at Regional's- not to mention every other competition we get into! I demand a vote!" My male lead finishes and I flash a respecting smile at him and at his brilliance.

"I second!" I called out, my hand shooting into the air. He smiles at me and I look around me.

"I!" responds Kurt and I put a nod in his general direction and soon the rest follow suit. Mr. Shue looks mad, but as he says: this is a democratic atmosphere.

"Fine! You have until tomorrow- and if none of you can agree then we stay Adrenaline Direction." he argues and walks into his office, I shrug at his dramatics and stand up while going for my bag which my co=-captain hands to me and I give a polite thank you in return with an oncoming blush.

"Where are you going?" I hear and turn to see the quarterback who is holding hands with Quinn. I look down- still embarrassed that we had kissed in the auditorium.

"Jesse and I are going to the auditorium." I remark and Finn looks insulted and Jesse zips his bag up, standing up seconds later right next me.

"Ready?" he ask and I give him a nod as he waves his hand in an 'after you' gesture. I start out, walking in front of him, but am interrupted once again.

"Wait! Why can't you stay in here with the rest of us? Practice isn't over yet." Finn hollers out at us again and this time Quinn is looking at him with suspicion, Jesse gives him this glare, and I share a look with Jesse and shrug. Jesse turns around and gives everyone a smirk.

"We're going to go have sex." and I can hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, St. James." I retorted hotly, before turning to the room, where I hear Puck laughing. "We're going to go work on names." I say, pointing to the board for emphasis. I feel Jesse's hand on the small of my back as he leads me from the room, carefully shutting the door.

"That was to close." He says and slings his arm over my shoulders and my arm instinctively goes around his hips.

"Only at your insisting that we don't let them know." I debate as we walk down the hall to the auditorium.

"It wouldn't be as fun." He teases as a whisper in my ear as his hand moves from my shoulder, across my arm, and finally down to intertwine with my hand and he pulls me through the doors and into him as his other hand comes to curl itself around my neck and pull me forward. My laughter dies out, and the room feels like it's a hundred degrees and we jump at each other.


	17. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary: A proposal gone wrong. Very wrong.**

**A-N: I wrote this months ago, but never got around to editing it until now, so just letting you know this is the prequel to #15: Don't let it be over.**

**-disclaimer-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#17: <strong>__it's not over yet._

* * *

><p>"Can you believe what they put it the magazines?" Jesse steams as he throws down the latest Broadway Inside mag. I was on the cover and the words under my picture weren't comforting. <em>'Broadways Drama Queen's stalker is getting vengeful.'<em>I quickly looked away. "They act like your stalker is a joke, he tried to ram you! God! I hate the tabloids!" he yelled through the bedroom door to the living room where I was seated on the couch watching Funny Girl.

"Then stop reading them! They just stress you out!" I called with a laugh as he appeared in the doorway in jeans and tee shirt.

"I would but it seems like they know more than the damn cops." he argued, brushing a stray curl from his eyes. I laughed and held my arms out, he smiled. Coming around the couch, he lifted me off and into his arms, holding me close. "Maybe we should hire some security. Armed security." He whispers in my ear.

"You're being paranoid. All he has tried so far was ramming me down-" I was cut off.

"-With a car!" Jesse emphasized.

"-And all because I denied his marriage proposal when my first show came about exactly 9 months ago." I say, laying my head against Jesse's shoulder. I sighed, spinning my engagement ring 'round my finger. When the article of our engagement came out, this guy who had been outside my first show had proposed to me, and I tried to joke it off, but when the article came out he showed up again. I didn't even know the guy. At first it was yelled criticisms like whore, slut, bitch, ect. But then it got stranger, dead roses with maggots, mutilated voodoo dolls, strange yells from below our terrace.

Jesse and I had to move twice in 3 months. Then the scariest thing happened, the guy had tried to ram me with a car, which a bystander had knocked me to the ground, saving me; then the cops couldn't do anything but a restraining order because I had no visible scars. The guy was named M.J Diasi, he was of Jewish and Greek descent, drove a Mercedes, and loved to stalk me. I sighed into Jesse again.

"How are we going to live? We've spent most of our savings moving for apartments. We won't have enough for a wedding or children when I turn 27." I said, rambling because the fear was ebbing away at me. "I can't leave the apartment, Jesse! I need to be on stage!" I flipped out, pushing Jesse away from me and walking to the window.

"Rachel, get away from the window." Jesse insisted, his voice weary. I turned to look at him when all of a sudden everything was a rosy- black haze. The pain shot through me and I fell to the ground.

"Rachel!" I heard from a far off place.

"Dead bitch!" I heard from someone else, then some faint struggling noises, then . . . nothing.

"Oh god." I protested, my head so groggy I could barely remember the first lines of Lay All Your Love on Me. Then my sense of touch came with my sight, and I looked over at what was holding my hand so tight, trying to pull away. "Hurts me." I mumbled, and the grip loosened and I pulled my hand away, raising it, running it through curls, and down his cheek. I felt him lean into it.

"That feels good." I heard him mumbled, as he laid a kiss on my palm, grabbing it with both hands. My eyes finally focused and I saw Jesse with bloodshot, red- rimmed eyes, his hair was wet, and he was in sweats. His eyes were closed and his breath shallow as he leaned into my hand. I scooted over so he could lie next to me.

"Come here." I commanded, my throat parched and thoughts were incoherent. It took some rearranging and then I was folded into him.

"I thought I was going to lose you. It's been a week." he whispered into my hair. I thought his breath was shaking. "A whole damn week."

"Where was I shot?" I asked, still quiet but putting thoughts together wasn't so hard.

"Close to your heart. To close for comfort." he professed and I nodded.

"I'm here." I said, kissing his hand, my eyelids feeling heavy, my brain getting foggy.

"I love you." I think I heard but the medication took my brain back over.

**A/N: She is NOT dead.**


	18. My Makeup Might be Flaking

**Summary**: It's Freddy Mercury's death date. We all know how much Jesse loves Queen

**A/N: **been working on this for about two year- well more of that it has been collecting dust and I finally finished it.

**Disclaimer: **-disclaimer-

* * *

><p><em><strong>#18: <strong>my makeup might be flaking  
><em>

She walked into his bedroom, her best friend and boyfriend was lying on the floor. Queen was blasting out of the speakers and vibrating off the walls. She sat her stuff down on the desk and pulled out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Taking a drink, she looked over at him and smiled. He was looking at the ceiling, his black t-shirt was crumpled and he was in sweats.

She looked at the calendar, already knowing the date, and sighing at the tombstone on the square. She shook her head, and with slow steps, sat down behind him, he laid his head on her lap and sighed. She ran her fingers through hi messed curls and smiled.

"He was a brilliant man." She whispered, speaking at her boyfriend.

"Damn good." He echoed. She smiled again; listening to the song went through the intro, chords, voices, and bars. She sighed and looked down, his eyes were closed and his mouth was frowning. She remembered the first time back in high school a year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Year:<strong>

He had skipped school, and she went right to his house after, using her key to unlock the front door. Worried thoughts ripped through her head as every possible outcome came and went. When she stepped over the threshold, she felt the music . . . it was Queen. She then got on her phone and looked up the date. After that she bolted up the stairs.

He was lying on his bed, and the music was blasting, really, really loud. She walked over to the bed and cuddled into his side, his arm wrapped around her and sigh buried herself into his neck. "Brilliant man." She repeated.

"No idea." He replied and they stayed the way until the next morning where she had to borrow his clothes and thanked the torah that her dads were on a business trip.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later:<br>**

She looked down at the man who she would one day marry, and ran a finger down his jaw. "We missed you at rehearsal." She said, his smirk came to life.

"Worth it." Then he went back to his static state.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later:<br>**

She ran into her fiancés apartment. There was no music blasting and no thumping rhythm. It took her a second to understand the crunching noise. She looked down at her feet and saw the shattered remains of a great deal of Queen and Freddy Mercury CD's. She absent mindedly ran a hand through her hair, before snatching her purse off the counter, head to Diamond's, the neighborhood's local music store.

Coming back she laid all of the new bought CD's on the counter and made her way out with a whispered _brilliant man._

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later:<br>**

"Mommy, is something wrong with daddy?" The tiny brunette pulled on her mothers' skirt as they made their way inside. Rachel laid her keys' in the key bowl and stooped down to pick up her daughter.

"His hero died today." She responded as she straightens the girl's bow.

"Why does he do that?" She is inquisitive, her mother thought to herself.

"Because Freddy Mercury was a brilliant man, sweetheart." She smiled sadly at their daughter with Jesse's eyes and Rachel's hair.

"He was an astounding man." A deep voice boomed into the foyer as Jesse rounded the entrance from to living room, bouncing a CD on the palm of his hand. He gave Rachel a smile, and pecked the girl on the head and the wife on the lips.

"It's good to see you up and about." She comments to her husband.

"Well as a great man once said '_the show must go on.'"_


	19. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary**: Here's the thing about love at first sight: you never know when it's going to strike you. It feels like you've been sucker punched by cupid's arrow. It's random and it's disorienting and that is exactly how I felt in October of 2012.

**A/N: **watching old videos on youtube can do things!

**Disclaimer: **-disclaimer-

* * *

><p><em><strong>#19: <strong>__give your heart a break_

Here's the thing about love at first sight: you never know when it's going to strike you. You could be dancing at a club with a girl you're seeing and you eyes drift ever so slightly and see this other chick, and you feel like you world had just had the lights turned on when your eyes meet. Or you could be out with friends and see a girl walking down the street opposite of you, you look over and it feels like you've been sucker punched by cupid's arrow. It's random and it's disorienting and that is exactly how I felt in October of 2012.

I was at a karaoke place, sitting with a blind date set up by some guys in my class who told me that I was a junior in college; I needed to get serious about girls and stop with the one night stands. I told them if they had ever heard of Barney Stinson played by NPH, Broadway idol. They laughed and told me to be here by 8 and to look for a pretty red head wearing a blue dress. So here I was, on a Friday night, with a drama major who didn't know much about Queen or Broadway. You ask her about Leonardo DiCaprio or Shane West and she can list of facts of a million; ask her a simple question about Les Mis and you get a blank stare. Her name was Lydia Crest and she was not the one.

Maybe I'd take her home, she'd leave her number and I'd throw it away- maybe I'd date her for awhile to see if it would change anything, or maybe I'd just leave and call it a bust. But I wouldn't walk out- my mother taught me some manners after all. Growing up in Akron, Ohio, a not so small city, the lead of the glee club at one of the most prestigious high schools in the state, you get an ego boost or two; plus getting a full ride t two colleges of choice by leading the club to victory not once or twice but four times, its does something for a guy. My sister is a doctor and brother is a lawyer respectively, sibling rivalries set aside, we grew up well.

So, I sit here listening to the various people take the stage, talking to Lydia, whose voice wasn't that bad, not grating like some others I know, but not hypnotizing to say the least. I watch the people and I twirl my beer in my hands, the condensation makes them cold. I take a drink and look around the place- a gay couple at a table, black hair and brown hair- nice shoes. Another gay couple- this time lesbian, but hey- who am I to judge? I look around and see more than enough pretty women to capture my interest if I wasn't here with Lydia- but I am and my mother raised me right. At the bar there's a pretty blond fending off an indecent brunette guy, a few randoms, a blackish-brunette talking to two other guys, a well built guy with a razor cut- army no doubt, and . . . is that _Brody?_ Huh, guess I wasn't the only guy brought here from NYADA tonight.

They stand for a bit and Lydia is now talking about how stimulating her lectures were today. I listen partly and people watch the other half. "Oh, this looks promising." She says as I watch Brody and Mystery Girl head for the stage. And it hits me. She looks my way, barely catching my eyes but it's enough for the lights to dim and all I see is her as she takes the microphone and raises it to her lips. The first sound has me by my throat and I wonder where she came from, if she did show choir and if she did, how come I never heard her because I knew that was a voice you didn't forget- even if it was singing Give Your Heart a Break. Lydia kept talking and responded at appropriate time but my eyes never faltered, even when the army dude got in my way.

Brody, who I know by class, took the verse and she did this cute thing, the thing that girls do when they're flattered or embarrassed? The head down, hair behind ear, before tossing hair over shoulder? It was enduring and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I wasn't stupid- far from it. I knew that she had to be with one of the guys and probably had a good, long history with them- I didn't stand a chance. But then again that never stopped me when I was a freshman and had the biggest crush on this senior, Olivia Bumot- nailed her by Christmas. I was just that good.

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm, we headed out and I thanked Lydia for the nice evening and we went our separate ways. Behind me, coming out of the clubbar/whatever, I heard her voice again and I turned to look over to see her walking out with Brody, Army Guy, and Gay Couple with the nice shoes."Brody?" I called out, before I knew what I was doing. I instantly regretted it as their looks turned toward me.

"Jesse?" He asks back and with my hands in my coat pocket, I shrugged. "What's up man?" He walks over to me, leaving his group behind- but I see interest has sparked in Mystery Girl's eyes.

"Blind date, you know how it is." I say, "Did you get the note from the seminar today? I felt like the teacher didn't have clue as to what she was going on about." He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll drop them off at your place tomorrow. You working?"

"Yeah, I'll be home after 5 though, music shops closing early for break." He blew out of puff of air.

"Lucky! I'll drop them by." He says.

I nod to the group behind him, then to him, "Nice singing, by the way." Mystery Girl blushed but still held her pride to her closely as I turned and walked away.

It didn't take long after that- I say about a week or two, she was in the shop. Natalie helped her and I swear she looked my way a few times.

* * *

><p>It had to be at least 4 months until she talked to me, after coming in on a regular basis with Brody, part 1 of Gay Couple, or a blonde chick. And still after 4 months I called her Mystery Girl. "What's your name?" That's the first thing she said to me, no build up, nothing. Just "what's your name?" I looked up from the cash register and if I'm nervous, I won't let it show.<p>

"Jesse." I respond as I ring up a girl with blonde hair and pin streaks. I look a Mystery Girl and she looks at me expectantly. "Jesse St. James, how may I help you?" I tell her and Pink Streak laughs at my blatant use of sarcasm as I hand her the bag with her records. We share a nod before she walks out. I'm left looking at Mystery Girl, who was now sharing my smirk.

"I'm Rachel Berry." She picks up a pack of gum and puts it with a song book. "We sort of met a while back," I stare at her, acting like that night wasn't seared into my memory. "Brody?" She pushes as I ring her up.

I snap and point at her, "Give Your Heart a Break?" I ask and she beams, "yeah, Brody's girl. I remember. Have a nice day, Rachel." I give her her bag and she looks at me shocked. "Is there something else?" I ask, trying not be rude, but to not be obvious that I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.

She shrugs, "I'm not Brody's anything." I nod my head, holding up my hands.

"Well, then," I grab a pen from the holder and her receipt, "Call me, Rachel Berry." I hand her the slip with my number and she bites her bottom lip, trying not to smile and I smile at her openly. She takes the paper from me and leaves. I take a big breath- this girl already has me wrapped around her finger. Natalie laughs across the store and I shoot her a look.


	20. Gay Rights

**Summary: **It's a future worth living.

**A-N:** Okay, so Finn wasn't abusive or anything, but he scares Rachel because he said mean things to her and kind of stalks her- you'll see! Read on!

**-disclaimer-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#20: <strong>__Gay Rights_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<strong>

I'm in my living room in my shared apartment with my old friend. I'm home alone at the moment waiting for him to get here with the food; his show ran late though. I ended up calling Finn to explain why I couldn't make it home this holiday season and I hoped that he would understand. You know what they say about hope right?

It only brings eternal misery

Now I have been on the phone for an hour pacing around the apartment, arguing non-stop. "Finn, I don't know!" I responded again, tears spring to my eyes as I tried to reason with my _hell-bent on arguing_ boyfriend.

"You said you were coming home for the holidays!" He yelled into the phone.

"I know! I know I did. But the show-" I tried to explain it to him for the third time in one phone call.

I hear him growl- literally growl into the phone, "The show _this_, the show _that_!" He hollers furiously into the phone. "Rachel, you said! You said I was special, that I was it and that I was everything! Why can't you keep your damn word this once and come home!" He yelled with his harsh words. I shook my head against the phone; why was he being so difficult? I was home 6 months ago- and being in a new show that people are trying to get sent to Broadway? It was amazing I got that time off!

"Finn! I want to come home, I want to so much-" I started out but he cut me off again.

His furious tone shook me. "Then do it!" This argument was so stupid! I hear him walking through the room he is in.

"I _can't_!" I cried into the phone. "This show is my break and I can't leave now! We have our first opening downtown in 2 weeks! Do you know how big that is for me? We are going to be playing in theater with a full audience! Do you really think I could leave that? I need your support right now!" I try to reason with him; water fills my eyes.

There is a ripping sound in the background and then his voice. "Yeah, well I need you home. Guess we all can't get what we want, huh?" He spits out, his words harsh- like scissors cutting through me.

I hear the door open and a jingle of keys and crinkling of bags with the waft of Chinese follows. "Rach, I'm home." My leading-man calls through the place. I curse under my breath and pull on a wrap before stepping out onto the fire escape.

"Hold on, I need to finish this call!" I call back, making my voice normal as I close my window to block the argument. "Who was that?" Finn angrily asks me through the phone.

He changes his question at the same time I speak, "What was that?" We both asked at the same time, the difference is he is talking about the guy voice and I was talking about the ripping.

"Your opening night tickets." "My cast mate." We said at the same time, but his cut me worse.

"You ripped up my Christmas gift to you?" I screeched through the phone so loud that my cast mate is opening my window and was on the fire escape with me in seconds. I felt the tears release as I saw passed his cool, caring, blue eyes. "How could you? You imbecile! You have no respect! You contain no inkling how inflexible it was for me to acquire those! INGRATE!" I yelled through the phone. My roommates' hands brush down my hair, pushing it behind my ears. He runs his thumb across my cheek taking away the tears. He looks me straight in the eyes, not releasing my watery gaze and I start to breathe calmly again.

Finn roars through the phone, "You can't talk to me that way! Even though I have no clue what you said. Still, I'm your boyfriend, Rachel!" I kept my eyes on my roommate, his hands still running through my hair.

"Finn, look at us. It's time for a break." I responded, shaking my head.

"What?" He choked out from the other side of the line, all of his anger dissipated.

I turn from Jesse and look out over the downtown area. I feel Jesse's hands on my waist, his head leans on my shoulder. I close my eyes and take in the strength he is giving me. "All we do is bicker and clash; I'm rising and you're falling. But we aren't even a couple, it's time we face reality. We aren't meant to play this part." I muttered, feeling Jesse's hands on my waist and realizing that they were the only thing keeping me up.

"You've been with me forever; we can keep it." He whispered more to himself than to me on his side of the line.

"We've grown up, Finn. You don't understand my dreams- I'm never with you. We haven't been intimate since two years ago when I left. I haven't been to Lima for 6 months. Finn, it's over." I answered his unasked question.

Finn protested against it. "We love each other! That's enough. It always has been."

"When we were in High School, it was enough; I don't want to fight anymore, Finn. I just want to be happy." I told him. "Goodbye." I ended the call with a press of a button before hitting the off button. Jesse hugs me tighter to him, I lean my head back against his and then he takes my hand and we head back inside. I collapse on the couch and he picks up the radio remote. "Adele or Taylor Swift?" He asked as I swung my feet onto to couch. I just lay my head down on his lap.

"Adele is our artist." I replied territorially. "Maybe Taylor." I finish and he nods. He clicks a button and our stereo releases Taylor's 'The Story of Us' into the air. I fell asleep with his hands combing through my hair and he fell asleep with my head on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:<strong>

It's been five months. Five months since I last spoke to her. I bought the train tickets with the money I got selling her other ticket, the night after that fight, on eBay since I had only ripped up one. Five months later, I got up the courage and bought the ticket. I jumped on the next train out of Lima, Ohio. She was waiting for me, she had before and she was now. She was also singing at a benefit with her cast for some Gay Rights charity Kurt had told me about, keeping me updated on her.

The train started and the dude with the hat checked everyone's ticket. I was literally bouncing in my seat like I did when I was young. I picked the train over bus, because on the bus, you had to get on and get off, where with the train you just stayed on and enjoyed the ride; I leaned back, wondering how Rachel would react to seeing me. She'd probably squeal and throw her arms around me. I smiled wider as I thought about what would happen after.

* * *

><p>I got off the train two days later. I stretched my legs and thought that maybe I should have taken the bus, my legs were cramped! But hey, here I was! Back in New York to win Rachel back.<p>

"Finn!" I heard and turned around. There was Kurt, with Blaine. They were going to the festival, which is why I knew about it, only they didn't know why I was really here. They thought I was just visiting my step-brother for a few days. I secretly hoped that I would spend those days in Rachel's bed.

"Hey, guys!" I said, reaching out to shake Blaine's hand and hug Kurt, he _was_ my step-brother. "Ready for the festival?" I asked, pulling my bag higher up my arm.

"You do know it's a gay festival?" Blaine asked me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." I replied with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<br>**

"TAXI!" I yelled out for the fifth time as one passed me. I hissed and then there was a sharp whistle in my ear, causing me to jump sky high but a taxi pulled up, none the less, in seconds.

I look over my shoulder to glare at the scarer, but I was caught off guard by Jesse, who had on his traditional smirk as he walked ahead of me and latched on the Taxi door."All in the wrist," Jesse bragged, smirking. "After you, my lady." He waves me in, opening the door for me. I glare at him as I hop in; knowing I couldn't fight the smile trying to makes its way onto my lips. "You're _leading _lady." I replied coolly before laughing as he jumped into the cab.

He leaned toward me. "You love me anyway." He gave me this innocent look and I quickly pecked him on the lips. "For some outlandish reason." I teased as my response and quickly told the Cabbie the directions to the festival. Jesse paid him in advance.

On the way there, we talked about many things. But always circled back to the songs we were still debating. "Okay, well we are doing _our_ artist." I negotiated, pulling out my phone to pull up a list of her songs. As I scrolled through it I realized it was long.

"Well we can cross off Rollin-" He started when I looked at him confused.

"I wanted to do that. It bought us back together." I said, my puppy dog eyes shining.

"Okay, we'll do Rolling in the Deep. I wanna do that one." He said, pointing at the list to his song. I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright. So we have our duet, your solo, and now my solo." I said softly, scrolling back through the lyrics list, and not finding one that I wanted. I cocked my head to the left. That's strange. I always knew what I wanted to sing. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked through the list again.

"What about," He takes my phone from me, typing in something random to me before handing it back. "Here." He looks over my shoulder as I look at the lyrics. A smile creeps up onto my lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright. So we finally did the songs." I said, leaning up and pecking him, his hand going underneath my hair and cupping around my neck. I smiled into the kiss. "Jesse." I said against his lips, giggling.<p>

"What?" He asked, pecking my lips again. I laughed and gave him a _serious_ kiss before pushing him away.

"We're here." I said, thanking the cabbie and sliding out. Jesse pulled himself out after I did. The stage was being decorated and it stole my breath away. I felt Jesse arm sling around my shoulders. "What would be the chance that we would get casted in a show together and not realize it until three days in, then move in together, then our relationships end and we end up here?" I wondered aloud as we wrapped around the back of the stage toward the trailers. There were a lot of trailers.

"I don't know, but probably not a good chance, so let's be thankful." He replied, leaning down and kissing me on the head.

"Mom and Dad are here!" I hear someone yell and turn around to see Marisa and Jonny at their shared trailer. "See you at ShowTime!" Then her door swung shut. Jesse and I shared a look and chuckle, continuing to our shared trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:<br>**

And there she was, in all her glory. She was shining and it wasn't only due to the lights. She was handed a mic and her sweet, obnoxious voice filled the air.  
>"Hey! Thanks for coming to this benefit for the gay rights! My best friend and his boyfriend, Kiki, plus my amazing director opened all our eyes to the cause that has been brewing, so the cast and I are here to sing our hearts out and show you just what supporting this cause means!" she yelled out on the last part and everyone went crazy. She had always known how to raise a crowd. She did it every day in glee in high school. She gave the mic back on to a guy on the stage and disappeared back into the wings. I felt myself beaming.<br>"Finn, you should know something before you get any 'Reuniting with Rachel' thoughts in your head." I heard from beside me, but the music started and every one cheered as Rachel and some girl cast mates came out, Rachel and a blonde were laughing. You could hear them from their head mics. Rachel pointed to the band and music came from the speakers. Rachel took lead at the front of the group, singing perfectly to the strange lyrics that went to a song I couldn't place. Kurt and Blaine were smiling and joining in on some parts. Kurt had forgotten what he was going to tell me; I shrug.  
>"She's amazing!" I had to yell it at Kurt to be heard. He turned to me, mouth open for reply when a girl dressed in sweats and a 'save the world' shirt spoke.<br>"Of course she is. It's Rachel Berry! The only thing missing is her male lead." I give her a weird look. "I hear their dating but they stay away from the mags, only doing planned interviews and even though-"

Kurt cut her off. "Okay, thank you for the lesson but it's time to get drinks!" he trilled and was pulling me away when I shook him off and went back to her.  
>"She's dating someone?" I asked the girl and she nodded.<br>"The flies-" I gave her a confused look. "The paparazzi got some pictures of them holding hands as they walked home or something last month. They are always together, like connected at the hip! An article they did say they met when they were young! But it hasn't been confirmed. They could just be really good friends." she yelled up to me. I could feel the floor fall away, the voices blending until there was nothing left, nothing but _her_ voice. I heard her finish the song and everyone applauded. "Hey, you wanna get a drink? My sister totally ditched me, probably macking on her girl." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.  
>"Um, maybe later. I'm just visiting my brother here. I live in Ohio." I made the excuse to her and she nodded, pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down before pushing it into my pocket.<br>"Call me." she hollered and walked away. I stood in a daze, and then turned my attention to the stage where Rachel was now with the full cast. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were standing in a line. And right next to Rachel was the guy who stole my place! She was working on this play for 8 months before now, who knows what they were doing behind my back.

I marched up to the bar, finding Kurt and Blaine. "How long?" I asked him. He looked at my with pity eyes. "How long, Kurt!" I demanded, slamming my hand down.  
>"How long they have lived together or how long they have been together?" he asked me with a steely tone.<br>"Wait, what?" I stuttered out.  
>He rolled his eyes. "She has lived with him since her senior year, 5 months before they simultaneously got picked up for this show. They started dating 3 months after you two broke up when they got a pregnancy scare after a drunken one night stand." He says.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him, and not because of the loud music.

He shrugged, looking sad. I knew he was pitying me- the guy hung up on his high school sweetheart. "She asked me not too, Finn." I was about to walk away when he put his hand on my arm. He gaze leveled with mine and had a warning in them. "Don't speak to her. Leave Rachel alone, Finn." I shook him off and marched straight into the crowd as Rachel and _Jesse St. James_ did an intimate number about always loving each other. I circled around people, staring her down- wishing she would look at me. She never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel:<br>**

We all walked out of our trailer. Marisa's arm linked in mine and Jesse's hand wrapped around my waist. The night had set in about an hour ago and it was now 11 at night. Got to love the summertime. We laughed as Jonny walked in front of us, telling a story. "I mean, you should've seen this guy! He's in the crowd right? Just standing there talking to this hot as hell girl- I mean _fine_. Then he disappears for a bit- but this is what made me see him. The way he looked up at us when he returned to the crowd. He was, if I had to guess, looking at our beautiful, talented lead." Jesse squeezes me into his side and I smile. "But he was just circling and circling until you all left the stage and finished the set." He circles around us as we reach the bar. "Like a lion and pretty, dainty Mom is the gazelle."

"Come a little closer and I show you just how _dainty _I really am." The small group howled in laughter at my retort. My phone starts ringing. "I'll be right back." I tell them as they go find a seat. The number's unknown. "Hello?" I press my finger to my ear, trying to hear. "Hello?"

A sigh. "How long?"  
>I pull my phone away from my ear and look at it confused, then look up to see Jesse watching me. I place it back on my head. "I'm sorry, who is this?" I watch as Jesse gets up and walks toward me, concern written all over his face.<p>

"Were you screwing him while we dated, Rach?" I gasp as Jesse comes into my reach. I grab for him. I wrap myself into him.  
>"How did you get this number?"<br>"Were you? Did you let him sweet talk you did as he did in high school? Did you let him bring you to a high? How far did you go with him, exactly?" I gasped at his words. Jesse deftly took the phone from my hands. Why was this happening? Why did Finn call me now? Why did he have to be a complete jackass. I listen as Jesse speaks.  
>"Listen, person-" He looks down at me. "Listen, Finnbicle. Don't call her again. She isn't yours to belittle with you words and she isn't yours to win back. We are in love and are going to be together for a very long time. Stay away from us." He clicks the off button and wraps his hands tightly around my waist and I wrap my arms oh-so-very tightly around his neck. "He won't see you." I close my eyes shut. "I won't let him." I hold on.<p> 


End file.
